Falling Girl
by therightstory
Summary: The secrets out about Jake Doe's identity. But when his memory doesn't return Elizabeth and Sam both will find themselves wishing things were different. They turn his love into a game of tug-of-war. But when he opts out and chooses Carly instead. Elizabeth and Sam aren't the only ones being left in the dust. (A Jarly Romance) Hints of Liason
1. Chapter 1

Falling Girl Video

"So listen, my name is Carly Corinthos Jax, and a few weeks ago my best friend, Jason, was found alive, and I couldn't be any sadder," Carly said, standing in the elevator of General Hospital, staring at the poster of a very smiley little girl with her mom hawking the benefits of the flu shot. The only people she could talk to without feeling guilty for feeling the way she does. "See he doesn't remember me, and I remember every painstakingly loving memory. So he gets to live, but now I get to die a little inside every day."

Carly stepped off the elevator of General Hospital already wound a little too tight for it to be so late in the afternoon. Morgan managed to be the only thing that could tear her thoughts away from Jason. Yet, even now she found herself drifting back to him. She had her friend back, thus she should be one of the happiest people in the world, but she wasn't. She should have stayed in bed today with the radio up loud so she could drown out her thoughts. Morgan was the only reason she was even at the hospital today. He kept her up half the night crying on the phone. Trying with all his might to convince her that he didnt need help. Per his therapists instructions she had to just hang up on him, but she promised she would come by to visit before visiting hours were over.

She walked down the hall and saw Jason coming out of one of the hospital doors. The bad flourescant lighting of the hospital like a beacon on him. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Resisting the urge to run this Jason couldn't read her thoughts like the old Jason. "Jason, hi, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just here with Sam for one of Danny's doctors appointments," he replied, nodding towards the closed door that he had just exited.

"That's good," said Carly cradling her jacket in her hand and smiling up at her long-time friend. "It's good to see you reconnecting with Sam."

He rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. "Its honestly just a doctor's appointment, Carly."

"No, I get that, but its just nice that you're trying to get to know her-"

"Trying to get to know her," his voice raising an octave as he tried to control his anger. "I already know her. I've known her for a year now. There's nothing else left to figure out. She's the mother of my kid and I'm here for him."

She stood there for a moment stunned into silence unsure of where his anger originated from. He turned to leave and she snapped out of her stupor long enough to stop. "Don't walk away from me," she said grabbing his arm, but promptly letting go at the glare she received in return. "I'm here for Morgan, but there's obviously a reason I ran into you first. The fact of the matter is she isn't some friend or some stranger. Whether you remember her or not she's your wife. Its about time that you actually pay attention to that and treat her with a little more respect than you would a stranger."

"I'm engaged to Elizabeth, she's my future wife and I'm getting a divorce from Sam. My life choices may not be what you want to hear, but you need to get over it," he said sternly looking her straight in the eyes.

Carly's mouth fell open. "I thought this was about you losing your memory, but its so much more than that. You're just scared because Jason's life comes with so many responsibilities and loves. You're not sure you can pull it off. So you'd just prefer to stay stuck as poor little Jake Doe."

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you again. I don't remember you or them and I'm not just going to fall into place. To make things easier for you guys." He said storming off.

"That's not what I meant," she called after him. She let him go this time because she truly did not recognize this person. She continued down the hall to Morgan's room and sat on a bench outside of his room. Wanting to collect herself before she saw her son.

"I've been looking for you every where. What did you say to upset him?" Elizabeth said walking up to her.

"I just told him the truth like I'm going to tell you. Now that he knows who he is, that he is Jason Morgan and not Jake Doe he needs to face the music. Not just hide under his shell like some scared turtle. He has a family, and kids and an everything. He needs to figure out how that fits into who he is now." She stood up, refusing to be intimidated by the likes of Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry Carly, Isn't he doing that? You just don't like the fact that he's not chasing after you and your latest drama," said Elizabeth rubbing her sweaty hands down her pants leg. She caught sight of Jason out of the corner of her eye and knew she didn't have to say anything further. Carly would hang herself all on her own.

"No, he's not doing that Elizabeth. Wouldn't you feel better knowing he remembers everything and chooses to love you in spite of it all. Instead of choosing to be with you like you're some sort of default setting," she screamed.

"Carly, that's enough," Jason said wedging himself between the two women. He groaned and clutched his head a splitting migraine racking through him. He was remembering something, something about, "Carly."

"He's blacking out," screamed Carly. "Elizabeth, do something call for Patrick."

"You call for Patrick. You're the reason he's like this in the first place." Elizabeth said getting to her knees and flashing a small light into Jason's eyes. "What are you feeling?"

Carly's stomach did somersaults as she realized she was right. What if she had in advertently done irreparable damage to her friend. "I'm going to go find Patrick." She called the docs name desperately and it sounded hallow even to her ears. Vibrating against the clean bare walls of the hospital. She wanted to cover her ears with her hands to block out the sound.

"Jason, Jason stay with me," said Elizabeth snapping her fingers in front of his face.

She could hear Elizabeth's voice in the background and the fear in it shook her to the core. Elizabeth was a nurse. She wasn't supposed to get scared. She was supposed to fix him thought Carly. Fix him. It was her fault he was broken. She got her friend back just to be the reason everyone loses him. "Patrick."

"Carly, what's the matter?" Epiphany said, concern dripping from her voice like a waterfall.

"Epiphany, Epiphany," Carly called out grabbing the nurses arms and holding on for dear life. "I need Patrick. Jason's fell and he's losing conscious."

"I'll page him right now. But if I'm going to help. You're going to need to let me go," said Epiphany unwinding Carly's fingers from her forearm. "Show me where he is?"

Carly brought her back to the scene of the crime. Where she had hurt Jason to see Elizabeth kneeling by his side in tears holding on to his hand as if she would never let him go.

"Alright, Liz back up and let me threw," said Epiphany realizing right away that her most competent nurse on staff would be of no help to her now. She felt the man's pulse and it appeared to be going strong. Which could only be a good thing. "Elizabeth?" she called shaking the woman's shoulder. Grab a gurney we have to get him off the floor. She got up herself and went to the wall and made a call over the P.A. System for Patrick Drake Emergency.

Liz did as she was told and grabbed a few nurses to come and help. They rolled him on to his side and were able to lift him successfully into a bed.

"What can I do?" Carly asked, appearing by the side of his bed.

"You can stay away?" snapped Elizabeth making no qualms as to whose fault she thought this was.

"What happened to the new Jason Morgan?" asked Epiphany unsure of where to start in helping with his recovery.

"Me and Carly were getting into an argument and I think he overheard some of it. He appeared out of nowhere like he was going to break it up and then he touched his head like he had a headache and dropped to the floor. He was out within five minutes," said Elizabeth.

"Room 502 is empty lets get that ready for him. But in the meantime take him in to CT. Patrick's going to need to know if there's anything serious going on," said Epiphany in her element barking orders to the other nurses.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Elizabeth her eyes never leaving Jason's face.

"Stand back and pray. You know the rules no helping on patients you are personally connected to," spouted Epiphany without missing a beat. She knew Elizabeth would ask this question and she had her answer already ready for her.

They both followed closely behind as Jason disappeared into the double doors and they were both denied access.

"I was paged?" asked Patrick coming up behind the pair.

"Thank God, you're here. Get in there Epiphany just wheeled him in for a CT scan. You have to make sure that he is ok," blurted out Elizabeth.

"Slow down. Whose in CT?" asked Patrick puzzled.

"Jason Morgan," answered Carly her arms crossing in front of her.

"He overheard a conversation that I was having with Carly. He came out clutching his head and then he dropped to the ground and passed out."

"Did he hit his head on the ground?" asked Patrick retrieving his folder from one of the nurses coming out of his room.

"It didn't seem like it. Just like he was in a lot of pain," replied Elizabeth wringing her hands in front of her.

"Alright, I'll let you know as soon as I know something," replied Patrick confident that he could do this having worked on him several times before. But how many times could a man withstand brain surgery before it just completely gave out on him.

"You accepted this case awfully fast," replied Carly to Patrick's back.

"Carly, it's my job," replied Patrick raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"How do we know that you wont deliberately try to sabotage him because of his connection to Sam?" asked Carly thinking it was a fair question.

"He doesn't have a relationship with Sam. I do. And if I have proven nothing in the past it is that I can be objective and not let my feelings get into the way," declared Patrick.

"Like you did with Rafe the guy who killed your son," replied Carly trying to gauge his response.

"Oh my God Carly, haven't you done enough. He's the best doctor we have and you're going to sit back shut up and let him do his job."

"Fine. But I'm calling Sam. If there's anything seriously wrong with him. It will be his wife making the decisions for him and not you," said Carly pointing her finger at Liz.

She walked around the hall and pulled out her phone. Taking a deep breath to summon the courage she just didnt have right now. She was going to have to tell Sam. How she hurt Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly, hung up the phone after talking with Sam and felt a little bit better. Although, she hadn't the guts to tell her why Jason had ended up in the emergency room. At least she would have an alley with her against Liz and that might be enough for now.

"You had no right?" exclaimed Elizabeth a permanent grimace on her face.

"Low and behold she's actually in the area. Now if you will excuse me I have some of his family to notify. You know the ones that you haven't even mentioned, not once," said Carly walking around her to get away.

"Only because theres nothing to tell. Why scare them needlessly when we dont even know whats going on." Elizabeth pleaded.

"They have missed so much you dont think Monica or any of them would jump at the chance to hold your hand through this. Or are you really just worried you lose power of attorney if something bad is indeed wrong," said Carly raising an eyebrow at the nurse.

"Oh please! When I talk I just like to have something good to say. After all, if they do come what are you going to tell them about how he got there. That he just peeled over like a banana peel by accident when only moments before he was perfectly fine," said Elizabeth crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Conventiently missing the fact that it was him yelling at you that did it."

"You would love for this to be my fault, but just in case you learned nothing in nursing school. Disagreeing about your fiancee does not cause death," snorted Carly loudly.

"But stress does," said Elizabeth looking at Carly coldly. "And Why did you say dead. He's not dead Carly. He's in there fighting for his life."

"Actually, he's not," replied Patrick coming out of CT occampiened by some nurses wheeling Jason from the room.

They both turned to him simulataneously. "What do you mean? And where are they taking him?"

"You know the drill, guys. I can't tell you anything without permission from his next of kin. I can say this there checking him into his permanent room for the time being."

"Patrick, obviously his next of kin is me," commented Elizabeth purposely avoiding the stare she felt on her skin by Carly.

"Not, since his true identity was made public. Now that it is known that he is Jason Morgan. One of you will need to get his mother down her," replied Patrick looking at them both.

"Will his wife do?" asked Sam stepping off the elevator to meet the group in front of Jason's hospital room.

He tried to remain professional and keep his feelings off his face like he was trained to do, but his heart plummeted a bit upon hearing her words.

"You know what I meant," said Sam putting her hand on his arm for comfort.

He ignored her and got back down to business. "Permission to speak freely."

Sam's eyes darted quickly between Liz and Carly for some confirmation before continuing. "Please."

"The good news is there's nothing wrong with him. There's no bleeding on the brain, no concussion."

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped as she looked down at the ground. "That means there's no obvious reason for why he fell."

Patrick nodded his agreement.

"Is he consious?" asked Carly holding her jacket against her skin like a security blanket.

"He hasn't regained consciousness since we brought him in. With no obvious cause as to why he's in this sort of coma. He has to have the will to wake up on his own."

"So there's nothing you can do. No surgery, therapy, medicine, nothing," said Sam the feeling in her chest tightening.

"I'm sorry, Sam," said Patrick because medically there wasnt anything to do, but he was also glad that there wasnt. For that he was sorry too.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" asked Carly.

"Carly, if you doubt anything i'm saying,you are free to get a second opinion, but its not like i'm saying his diagnosis is hopeless. He could wake up in an hour, in a day."

"Or never," said Elizabeth lowering herself slowly into one of the hard waiting room chairs.

"We're getting a second opinion. Thats the least we owe the man whose given us everything," said Carly throwing up her hands like it was a no-brainer.

"Carly, Patrick knows what he's doing. He's the best doctor we know," said Sam filled with the overwhelming feeling like she had to stick up for her fiancee.

"The same man who just heard you walk in and declare yourself to be Jason's wife," said Carly pointing a finger in Patrick's direction.

"Because I am and i'm not saying this out of love for Jason its just fact and Patrick knows that," replied Sam her face reddening.

"Sam, although its great for you to fight my battles for me like I'm not even here. Its not neccessarily really."

Carly turned towards Sam and smirked, shrugging her shoulder.

"He doesn't need me anyway. So i'll ask Obredht to excuse me from the case and put Lucas on," said Patrick handing a nurse Jason's file before walking away from the group of women.

"Patrick, hold on you don't have to do this," said Sam chasing after him.

"I'm doing it because I choose too," said Patrick annoyed as he turned around to face his fiancee who he loved more than anything.

"Carly, just needs to have someone to blame. Today is you, tomorrow is Liz and Thursday will be me. There's no reason to go running scared from that," she said reaching out to hold his hand.

He pulled his hand back, "No one's running scared. I'm making a choice for the good of my patient and his family, but your reaction is telling."

"My reaction?" said Sam aghast as her mouth dropped open.

"Somehow, I dont think if the roles were reversed and it was Jason standing here and I was on the table. You would question his decision as running scared. But yet i'm your fiancee and I need protecting. I'm a grown man and I know what I'm doing," said Patrick unable to control the rage that shook his voice.

She stepped back. "Of course, I respect you Patrick and your decisions. You're the best guy I know."

"Just try to remember that while your over there wrestling control of Jason away from Sam," he said walking away from her.

"It should be my choice to choose what happens to Jason whether its a second opinion or something different entirely," said Elizabeth standing up as Sam rejoined the group.

"I'm his wife. You're nothing, but the desperate leech who got her claws into him and wont let go," said Sam angry that she would even suggest such a thing.

"You don't know who he is anymore. You don't even know what he wants," said Elizabeth. Talking over the loud P.A. System as it beckoned for Felix to come to the nurses' station.

"I know exactly what Jason wants. He would never want to be on life support and letting a machine breathe from him. But that's not this situation and I have the utmost faith that he will beat whatever is holding him back now," she spouted with confidence as she looked her straight in the eye.

"You may know what Jason wants, but he is more Jake Doe than he will ever be Jason Morgan. So what he wants has certainly changed," said Elizabeth snidely.

"Fine, since neither of us can trust the other where he is concerned then we will have a neutral third party decide," said Sam diplomatically turning her attention to Carly who up until that point had remained quiet.

Elizabeth laughed. "Carly neutral. Never."

"Because your so perfect and would never do anything wrong," commented Sam taking off her leather jacket and throwing it across the chair. She didn't think she would be leaving any time soon.

"Because I would never allow the person that put him in the hospital in the first place to be responsible for his care. That would only be idiotic," snapped Elizabeth glad she finally had something over Sam.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh she conveniently left that out when she was calling you to rush over here. Did she?" smirked Elizabeth.

Carly was silent as her heart started to beat in her chest. "It wasn't my fault." But even the words didnt ring true in her ears.

"Mrs. Corinthos-Jax here was yelling at me in a crowded hospital. Although, I'm sure you will appreciate it though since she was doing it on your behalf," explained Sam.

"Oh, play the victim why don't you. You were giving as good as you got. My intention though was not to yell at you, but get you to see reason," said Carly getting defensive.

"What does this all have to do with Jason?" said Sam not seeing the connection.

"He walked in on us arguing and tried to intervene to get her to stop and collapsed on the floor holding his head soon after."

Carly looked at Sam dejectedly. "I didn't-"

"We all know stress kills and she will be the one to send him to an early grave," said Elizabeth.

Not wanting to side with Elizabeth even in this instance. Sam softened her words." Although, I appreciate you fighting for me and my relationship with Jason. He has to decide to be with me on his own. And he doesnt need to do that because I love Patrick," said Sam.

"You're all just fooling yourselves and I apologize Elizabeth if my bringing you the truth in anyway caused what is happening to him now," said Carly figuring a half-way apology was better than none.

Epiphany appeared in the waiting room. "You girls can go in and visit with him now, but I must ask you one at a time please. Room 702."

"You should go in first, Sam," commented Carly.

"I'm not going to fight with you anymore. Just go," shrugged Elizabeth sitting back in her seat. "But don't stay long. He needs to know his fiancée is pulling for him."

Sam rolled her eyes and went into the room closing the door softly behind her. The soft beeping from the heartbeat monitor and her unsteady breathing filling the room. Maybe she should be the one lying in the hospital bed instead of him. She clumsily pulled up a chair scraping the linoleum floor and sat down gingerly and reached for his hand. It was warm and strong not what she was expecting of someone unconscious.

"Jason . . .Jake I'm not even sure what you want to be called now," she began drawing circles on the back of his hand with her index fingers. "I want you to remember. I cant lie to you and say I don't, but more than that I want you to be happy and healthy." She placed his hand back down on the bed and sat back in her chair gripping the arm rests. "I want you to be healthy for your sons, for Danny. I want you to be happy. . . Even if its with Liz. I am trying to support your decisions. Its not easy for me either. Just don't leave now. Don't give up on the life you want now."

Jason moaned and opened his eyes. His vision out of focus, as he gazed upon the figure by his bedside.

"Jason," whispered Sam.

He turned towards the voice and immediately recognized it as his friend, Sam, but they weren't friends it was his wife. He moaned and moved his hand to his face, but couldn't as the monitor was hooked on his finger. He moved to pull it off and paused as Sam stopped him holding him down.

"Don't I'm getting the doctor. You're in the hospital and you're going to be fine," she replied panic in her voice but also relief.

He said nothing as he looked towards the window of his room and saw Carly standing just outside of it her hand pressed against the window.

"Carly," he responded with a huge grin spreading across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carly," he yelled calling out for her from his hospital bed excitedly.

"We're all here for you," said Sam unsure of what to think as she glanced between the pair. "Do you want me to fetch the nurse? You just woke up. I'll get the Doctor." She rushed out of the room and into the hall colliding head first into Carly.

"He's woke?" Carly asked not taking her eyes off the door her friend had just exited from. Ignoring the slight discomfort she felt in accidentally bumping into her the way she did.

"Yes, you should go in. He's asking for you? I'm going to go get the doctor. Don't tire him out . . . after all he's only there because of you," said Sam sternly.

"I know and I'm going to make up for that I promise. Not just to Jason, but for you as well," nodded Carly turning to go into the room.

Sam tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, but somehow she knew something was wrong.

"Hi," said Carly biting her bottom lip as she stared at the only friend she had ever truly had, lying still in a hospital bed.

"Carly, I need to tell you-"

"I'm sorry." Carly interrupted stepping closer to his bed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't send me away. I don't think I could stand to lose you twice."

He swung his feet over the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Maybe, you shouldn't be getting up so soon." Carly tensed, glancing towards the door of his hospital room.

He threw back his head, drawing in a great breath as if starved for air. And stood up, staggering a bit on his feet.

She ran to him grabbing his arm to support him. "You really should get back in bed. If anyone see's you like this there going to think its my idea."

"I remember you," he said staring her in the eyes.

"What are you saying?" Carly asked gazing wonderingly at him. "Do you have your memory back? Do you remember Sam, Danny, Elizabeth?"

He stood up walking over to the table where the nurses had apparently laid his clothes.

"I don't remember everything, but I do remember you."

"Me," she mumbled underneath her breath.

"Real nice, Carly. The moment I decide to step away for five minutes to get coffee. No one tells me that he's awake," said Elizabeth a cup in her hand as she stormed into the room. "What are you doing out of bed?" She placed her coffee down on his bedside table and led him back to his bed.

"I just needed to stretch my legs. I was already starting to feel trapped," he replied allowing her to lead him.

Carly moved away from them giving them both some time.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't here. I wanted to be," she said sitting on the side of the bed beside him. "But Sam wasn't being very cooperative."

"Oh come on, Elizabeth. He just woke up do you think that now is the time to try to get him to pick your side."

"What side is that, exactly?" asked Jason glancing between the two of them wondering just what he was missing.

"He's going to pick the side that's right. It just so happens to be my side. I'm sorry if your being a cheerleader for Sam isn't working out in your favor. But, he deserves to know what Sam did to jeopardize his medical care," exclaimed Elizabeth up on her feet in a verbal shouting match with Carly.

"I am sure that all this screaming that can be heard from the hallway is not good for my patient. So I am going to ask you to calm down or leave," said Epiphany walking in with Sam trailing behind her. "Dr. Drake is in surgery at the moment. But I'm going to check your vitals in the mean time and make sure that everything is alright.

The three ladies stood in awkward silence while Epiphany took blood samples. The only sounds coming from the ping of the medical machines. The air was suddenly charged with the same intensity as earlier. Elizabeth holding Jason's right hand all the while trying her best not to get in the way. While Sam stood by the window waiting patiently for the nurse to leave so that they all could really talk. Carly was the only one standing by the door as if at any moment she would take flight or simply melt underneath the floorboards.

"Alright, you need me to call security and escort any of these ladies out so you can get some rest. Just let me know," chuckled Epiphany tapping him playfully on the shoulder before collecting the vials of blood and heading for the door. "I'll send the doctor in as soon as he is available."

"So someone want to fill me in on what's going on?" asked Sam the words trembling uncertainly from her lips.

"Oh, you just interrupted me telling Jason what you did to him while he was unconscious," said Elizabeth drawing an exasperated breath.

"This type of discussion can't be good for him. You claimed only a few minutes ago that I was the one that put him in here. Surely, we should save this for some other time."

"That's because you are!" said Jason cutting in, his dark eyes fierce.

The sharpness of his voice caused her gaze to move to his face. A wave of heat tingled throughout Carly as she fought the smile tugging at her lips. She bit her cheek. She welcomed the pain; as it was the only thing keeping her from spilling everything that Jason had just told her.

Jason dropped Elizabeth's hand and reached out for Carly.

She eagerly went to his side as he gazed at her searchingly. "He remember's something," she said quickly looking up at the others.

No one said anything. Their thoughts an incoherent jumble. Each having their own wish for what would happen next.

"Just Carly." He responded the softness of his tone failed to veil the underlying command. "But it feels really good to remember someone from my past."

"Come on guys, why isnt everyone happier. You know what this means?" said Carly squeezing Jason's hand reassuringly as she tried to get the others to see what she already knew. "It mean's its only a matter of time before he starts to remember everyone else. Sonny, Monica, even you Sam. Heck, it may only be a few days before he starts to realize how wrong Liz is for him."

"Alright, enough," he said his gaze still on Carly's face. "I just want us all to proceed slowly-" He stopped and was silent a moment before continuing haltingly, "This maybe the only thing I remember. I don't want anyone to be putting any undue pressure on me. Or getting there hopes up." This time he was staring at Sam.

"This should only be viewed as a victory."

He withdrew his hand from hers and clenched them into fists. "I know. And we need to talk and we will." He smiled endearingly, as he turned to face Elizabeth. "But there is someone else now that I need to be with first."

"Jason, you just got your memory back. We should talk compare notes and take a much needed trip down memory lane." Carly pushed as she shook her head helplessly.

"Not now, Carly. Please leave us."

"You dont have to do this. I can give you two some time," Elizabeth started, moving towards the door.

"Yes, how do we know you really do have your memory back of Carly?" said Sam pensively.

"Carly, told me a long time ago that family is not just blood, but its the people who love you that matter," he said matter-of-factly.

"Like me."

"Like you."

"Now, please can I get a moment with my fiancee? Elizabeth stay," he demanded.

"As you please. Let's go Carly," said Sam her nostrils flaring as she held the door open for the both of them.

"Isn't this great. I always knew it. I knew he would regain his memory. While everyone else doubted me," said Carly rambling on and on as she put on her coat

"You did this on purpose!" said Sam putting her hands on her hips in order to stop the trembling.

"What?" asked Carly barely looking at her as she searched her purse for her phone.

"You heard me?" said Sam snatching the phone from her hand. "You did this on purpose."

"Oh my God, Sam I want him to remember everyone just as much as you do. It hurts me to that he doesn't remember Sonny or Michael."

"Yes, but if he had to remember anyone it had to be you right. Because your always in his face. You never obey his wishes and i'm sure even now you will use this to get as much attention from him as possible," said Sam waving the phone around angrily.

"Give me my phone," said Carly holding out her hand expectantly. "And your damn right. I'm going to use this time to make up for all the time I lost with him, but if I can help him remember other people as well. Why not try? Besides, I've been your biggest supporter in this Sam/Liz Saga of yours."

"Right," she said giving her the phone back. "Because you've just always wanted us to be together."

"Of course not, but I do recognize now. That the two of you are soul mates. I mean your much better than Liz anyway."

"So like always, you get to choose who Jason gets to be with. You remain the center of his attention even when you dont belong there," said Same storming off.

"Thats not fair." Carly called after her. She wasn't going to give Sam anymore though. She had to go tell a few people the good news.

"Carly, you must be estactic. I heard that Jason was up and talking." Patrick said softly his gaze following hers to the window where Jason was talking with Elizabeth.

"It's great news. I'm actually going to go and let a few people know he's okay. Can you let him know i'll be back later so we can talk?"

"Sure, I dont see Sam though. Did she leave?" inquired Patrick looking around for her instinctively.

"Yeah, she high tailed it out of here pretty fast, but i'm sure she'll be alright. You'll see her at home later i'm sure."

"Yeah, thanks," he said clearing her throat. "Well, I better go check on everyone's favorite patient."

"Yeah and I need to spread the word myself. No one is going to believe this. He remember's something."

"Wait, what does he remember?" called out Patrick watching as Carly's silhouette disappeared round the corner. He looked through the window of Jason's room, contemplating whether to interrupt or not. Elizabeth, appeared to be crying. Was he letting her down just so he could go back to Sam. That would mean that Sam was out now looking for him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where have you been?" asked Sonny wheeling himself into the living room from the kitchen.

"At the hospital," replied Carly throwing her coat on the couch.

"What do I tell you about not having your phone on at all times. What if something had happened?" he asked stopping in front of her.

She bent down and planted a kiss on his lips. "Well did something happen? Is Morgan okay?"

"No, and Morgans fine, but thats not the point," he said doing his best to sound annoyed.

"Did you just miss me?" she teased winking at him. "Good, then that will make my good news that much better."

"What good news? What reason did you have for going to the hospital in the first place and please dont tell me it was to attack Elizabeth," said Sonny.

"First of all I dont attack Elizabeth!" said Carly a voice raising at the end. "But it does have something to do with her."

Sonny folded his arms in front of him and waited to hear the rest. Hoping he wouldnt have to do to much damage control.

Carly sat on the couch, grabbing the arm rest of Sonny's chair nervously. "He remembers."

"Who?"

"Jason remembers something. He remembers me."

Sonny stared at the walnut coffee table in his living room speechless for a moment as if it would suddenly combust and turn another color. "Does that mean he remembers me?"

"No," she said her shoulders slumped over. "But that doesn't mean he wont. This is the first sign we've had since he came into town that he might one day still be the person we know and love."

Sonny looked at her skeptically. "But he doesn't remember anything else."

"Come on, dont ruin this for me for us. You have to admit that this is a good sign," she said frustratingly as she stood up walking away from him.

"Honestly, Carly this is the first time since I found out he was alive that I actually dared to hope that he would remember me and what he meant to me," said Sonny choking back tears.

Carly looked back and gave him a hug. "Our Jason is still in there. And now I know how to reach him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sonny realizing that their was a hint of something more in her voice.

She pulled back, the biggest smile she could muster adorning her face. "I'm obviously the key to unlocking his memory. I'm going to help him remember everyone else." She stood up marching triumphantly behind the couch as if she just discovered the secret to life.

"Oh, no you dont," said Sonny wheeling his chair around to face her.

"What?" she asked her eyebrows creased into a frown.

"Did he ask you to do that?" started Sonny treading lightly with his new wife.

"No, he didnt. We really haven't had time to talk about it like we should because Sam and Elizabeth were there," stated Carly shrugging her shoulders as she fidgeted with her hands.

"What's that look about?" asked Sonny pointing to her pouty face.

"I kinda got yelled at."

"By who?" frowned Sonny.

"Sam, she thought that maybe I did it on purpose. Getting Jason to remember me only because I'm pushy and always in his face," said Carly sadly.

"Well, we know what thats about," shrugged Sonny. "I mean obviously its jealousy. Just see it from her point of view."

"I know," said Carly running her hands threw her long blond hair. Planting her butt on the back of the couch as she leaned against it.

"The love of her life has been here a whole year. Hasn't remembered her even once. I'm sure once things calm down. She will come around. You two have come along way."

"We have. I can admit that. I just don't want us to take a huge step back."

Sonny wheeled his chair closer to her and grabbed her hand lovingly. "Then you wont."

She rubbed his wedding band lightly and smiled.

"I know this maybe hard for you to believe, but you are not the only one going to be affected by this news. Everyone's going to handle it in there own way. I'm sure Elizabeth feels bad as well."

Carly snorted. "Dont even get me started on Elizabeth."

XXXXX

 **Sometime Earlier:**

"You can tell me what you remember. If you want." Said Elizabeth to Jason as she sat by his bedside.

"I dont actually," said Jason hesistantly.

"It's find I understand," smiled Elizabeth weakly.

"No, I'm not explaining myself right," he said meekly. "I want to talk to Carly, first. Just to make sure that everything I'm remembering is real, but I promise after that you can ask me all the questions you want and I'll answer them."

"I just think that if you are going to leave someone then you should just go ahead and do it. Rip the band-aid of quick. I'm a big girl I can handle it," snapped Elizabeth blinking back tears.

"Listen to me. Nothing that I have remembered or might remember in the future can erase what has happened over this past year. We are still in this together," he said reaching for her hands.

She withdrew her hands and stood up needing to put some distance between them just for a moment. "How can you say that? For me my whole life can change in an instant. I can be left alone while you choose to go back to Sam."

"You don't want me to remember?" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry I dont," said Elizabeth her voice laced with unspoken tears as she ran from the room.

"Elizabeth, please," he yelled cursing the bed that he was tied too unable to run after his fiancee who was clearly hurting. The sting from ripping the needles out of his arm was the least of what he deserved.

"Woah, there buddy. You don't want to do more damage and have to stay longer. Lay back or i'll have to call the orderlies," said Patrick holding him down lightly as he rushed into the room.

"Get me out of here," said Jason gruffly obeying orders just the same.

"Your wish is my command. I actually have Epiphany drawing up the papers as we speak," said Patrick looking over his arm to make sure that he hadn't done any lasting damage.

"Really? You gonna tell me whats wrong with me, first?" asked Jason sarcastically unsure of how to feel at Patricks announcement.

Patrick stood up and stared at him honestly remembering Carly's words. "According to all the tests we ran nothing. Since you got your memory back one can only conclude that the unconsciousness was just a side effect of that. But if you get any more headaches or black outs. Don't play around, just come back."

"But I don't have my memory back," said Jason rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Carly said -" broke off Patrick.

"No, I dont remember fully. I just remember Carly. Does that mean I could have more of these black outs as I start to remember more?" interrupted Jason.

"We're in uncharted terroritory right now. So its a possibility. Maybe try to stay from behind the wheel for the next 30 days just to be safe."

"Great, I'm going to need Elizabeth to cart me around like a child on top of everything else," said Jason hitting his head on his pillow in exasperation.

"I've known Elizabeth for a long time and the women who just ran out of here cares about you," Patrick looks up to see Carly at the window waving tentatively. "And she's not the only one. Somehow I dont think you will have trouble finding a ride anywhere."

"Can you check on Elizabeth and make sure that she is alright?" asked Jason.

"Way ahead of you."

"And tell her I love her," said Jason rubbing the itchy bump left on his arm from pulling out the tubes to fast.

Carly appeared in the room. Laying her head on the door frame as Patrick exited. "Ready to talk to me."

He smiled. "For the first time. I can tell you always and know that I truly mean Always."

XXXXX

 **Authors Note: Throwing Liason fans a bone. In this story Elizabeth didn't already know that Jake was Jason. She found out the same time everyone else did.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jason watched as his friend took a seat beside him as if he was seeing her with new eyes.

"We were so much younger then."

"Oh my God, don't remind me," laughed Carly hitting him playfully on the shoulder with her purse.

"I remember walking into the Floating Rib it was called Jake's back then. Seeing you playing pool flirting with some low life pervy guy," He began watching her face closely for a reaction.

"All true," smiled Carly enthusiastically.

"But I think I wanted you more."

"We had a brief stint as lovers." Carly said unblinking.

"But I dont understand why did we turn into just friends?"

Carlys brow furrowed. "I dont understand is that as far as your memory goes?"

He ran his hand threw his hair in exasperation. "No, I remember other things as well, but there not in order. At least I dont think. I mean I'm not sure. Their are still gaps."

She nodded. "I was just a one night stand. The hot girl at the bar. You loved someone else."

"Elizabeth? Sam?" He asked trying desperately to make a connection to what he knew now.

"No, someone else entirely. Robin. The women who saved your life and brought you back to us." Carly reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"So we decided to remain friends after that?"

She looked up at the ceiling and shook her head a bit. "More or less. Theirs some minor events in their but it was Christmas when we decided that we would be friends."

"How does Michael enter the picture?" he asked.

"You remember, Michael?" She gasped clapping her hands in front of her.

He sighed. "Yes and no. I dont have any memories of him specifically just all the ones that involve you."

"I had fell in love with this guy and in true Carly self destructive fashion. When we got into an argument. I eneded up cheating on him with your brother."

"A.J," He recalled remembering having seen a photo of him at his mother's house when he visited her for Thanksgiving.

"Yes, but I didn't know who the father was. I had the drunk A.J on one hand. And I had Tony who was threatening to take my baby. So I asked if you would pretent to be the father. You were hesistant, but you said yes," she said staring at her purse. Tracing the stripe pattern in her head as if it hurt to remember how her first born came into this world.

"This is where my memory kicks in. I remember being so happy with you in those moments. Putting the ring on your finger. Giving you those pearls."

"Oooh," she said holding up her hand for him to pause as she rifled through her blush clutch purse. "I still have those pearls."

She held them up and they seemed to sparkle in the light like diamonds. A warmth filled his heart that he couldn't understand.

"Then I ruined it. Our little family. By rushing off and leaving you," said Carly handing him the pearls.

"Leaving me why?" He said looking up from the jewelry.

"Is that missing too?" She asked clutching her purse closer to her stomach.

"Yeah?"

She cleared her throat. "I had post partum depression. I didnt think I could raise him. I didnt want to. So I left you alone to do it by yourself."

"I'm sorry you went through that."

"It was such a long time ago," she said standing up and walking over to the window. "I'm sorry that you went through that."

He scratched his eyebrow. "You alright."

"I'm going to help you remember the rest. I promise. I just have to go. I just remembered there's something I was supposed to do." She said avoiding his gaze.

"You sure?" he asked catching a glimpse of her watery gaze.

"Yes, I'll come by later."

"I'm getting released today." His mouth dry as he tried to lick his lips. Wanting more than anything to get up from that bad and give her a hug.

Call me," she said practically flying out of the room and running into Patrick.

"Carly, whats the matter?"

"He only remembers the good things. He doesn't know any of the bad," she said breathlessly as if she was trying to convince herself not to cry. Clutching Patricks forearm as if she might collapse.

"Alright, sit down. Take a deep breath," He said nodding. "Count back from ten."

"So he doesnt remember the bad things. Wouldnt that be a good thing. A fresh start." Patrick said uncertainty reading in his voice.

"No," she said shaking her head furiously as she wiped at the tears falling from her cheeks. "The best thing about Jason is that he knew about every ugly little detail of my life and he loved me anyway. Now I have to fill in these blanks and I'm hearing myself. One horrible mistake after another. How's he going to love someone like me? Hows he even going to like me?"

Patrick pulled her into a hug speechless on how to help her.

"Carly?" came the questioning voice of Sam as she approached the pair.

"I've gotta go see Sonny," said Carly breaking her embrace with Patrick. Not even glancing at Sam as she headed for the hospital stairs not even wanting to wait for the elevator.

"What was that about? Was she crying?" asked Sam frowning.

"Yeah," Patrick said releasing a rush of air.

"Should I go after her?" asked Sam glancing in the direction of the place where she disappeared.

"No. . .I think the only person who can make her feel better now is probably Sonny."

Sam sat beside him. "What could have her worked up like that? Did she say?"

"Jason?" he replied simply.

"Did something change in his case? Is he alright?" she asked glancing around quickly as if she expected to see a dead body roll out on a crash cart.

"No, Sam he's fine in fact i'm sure Epiphany is delivering his check out papers as we speak. But we do need to talk," said Patrick his shoulders tense.

"Sure. Can it wait until after I talk to Jason."

He pursed his lips. "Sure, Sam just ask one of the nurse's to page me when you're ready." He didnt even wait for her response as he walked away.

She knew she was going to have to make that one up to him later. She went to Jason's room and knocked on the door.

"Carly," she heard Jason voice say from the other side of the door.

"No, sorry just me," replied Sam as she entered the room. Pushing the stab of jealousy from her mind. As he stood over the bed packing his bag already in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Sorry about that. Just packing to leave," he said throwing a pair of socks and unmentionables into a black bag.

"Yeah Patrick told me. You got a clean bill of health." Said Sam stuffing her hands in her pockets unsure of what else to do with them.

"Yup and a little bit of my memory back."

"I'm glad," she smiled genuinely. She stepped closer to him. "Listen, I think we need to talk."

"I've got a few minutes," he said sitting on the bed.

"I need to be honest with you. I know you still don't remember, but I need you to know. I do love Patrick, but I love you more."

"Sam," he muttered looking down at the ground feeling like he was drowning in the unknown again. He stood up grabbing his duffel bag and approaching her. "I know we have a connection. I can feel that, but I made a life with Elizabeth and I cant just throw that away on an unknown."

"I know and I'm sorry. I dont even know why I said that," she said smacking herself in the head.

"Dont!" He pleaded sincerely. "We needed to air this out once and for all."

"Right," she said staring into his eyes. "Truthfully, you aren't the man I fell in love with. I loved everything about that man. I still do. But you, this new version of you. We could be friends."

"Friends?" he asked raising an eye brow as he gave her a questioning glance.

"Yes, I'm ready to start over if you are," she said holding up her hand for a fist bump.

He laughed, giving her a fist bump. "I'm the king of Fresh starts."

"Let me walk you out," she said cutting the light off in the room. "I think the next time you see Carly. You may need to apologize to her for me."

"Oh? Whys that," he asked pressing the down button on the elevator.

"I think she was crying because of me. I said some harsh things to her about you. I regret them. I'll make it up to her, but if you see her first put in a good word for me," she said leaning into nudging his arm playfully.

"When did you see her crying?" he asked his eyes narrowing at the opening door as he contemplated her words.

"Just a few minutes ago. In Patrick's arms of all people. Like I said it was my fault and uncaused for," said Sam stepping onto the elevator with him and heading to the parking garage.

"Yeah, if I see her I'll talk to her," he nodded concerned about his friend. Was she somewhere crying her eyes out with no one to comfort her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Playing bartender again," Commented Jason as he walked up to the bar at the Metro Court.

Carly turned around and smiled. "My regular is having a much needed day off and instead of getting a sub I just decided to do it myself." She said going back to restocking the freshly washed martini glasses.

"Does the boss normally do menial jobs around the hotel?" Inquired Jason rasing an eyebrow at her as he pulled out a stool. Propping up one leg and half leaning on it.

Carly through back her head and laugh. "She does when she has a lot on her mind and she's just looking for some busy work."

"Oh I see," he said tapping his finger lightly on the bartop. "Does what happened yesterday have to do with this sudden need to keep busy? My memory."

Her heart sank as she faced the cups on the walls. She knew this question was coming. She took a deep breath and turned around a smile plastered on her face like a manequin at a department store. "No, Nothing. I mean Sam said a little something about you earlier. But it was coming from a place of fear. But look at you now. You're fine."

He shrugged. "As well as can be expected."

"And your memory?" asked Carly biting her lower lip as she raised an eyebrow.

"The same. You're the only one I remember."

Carly wanted to follow it up by asking him if he was still remembering the good things, but she held her tongue. "I think I can help with that."

"Oh, I dont know, Carly," said Jason shaking his head.

"No, hear me out," said Carly coming around the bar holding out her hands as if ready to stop him from fleeing.

He waited for her to continue.

"Listen, you remember me, and neither of us know how or why, but I would think at this point. We can agree that it has to mean something," she said peering into his eyes.

"Agreed," he said unsure of how much emotion he should display.

"Which is why I want to help you remember, everything."

"Carly, what can you do that the doctors havent already tried?" Asked Jason rubbing at the stubble growing on his chin. Reminding him that he needed a shave.

"I know, but we can travel to the places that we used to go. Experience the things that we've experienced again."

"Like thats ever worked before. Have you forgotten that i've been walking around here for a year. No recollection at all," said Jason storming off and accidentally knocing over the chair.

"KeKe, its alright. No need to get security just pick up the chair," said Carly directing Keke her new waitress as she pulled Jason out into the patio.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," said Jason raking his hand through his hair.

"No, worries. Its not broken. We're insured," said Carly with a nervous life giving him some air. "Listen, just try it with me."

"I cant."

"I promise, I wont ask you if you remember something every five seconds. Just," She paused looking up at the sky. "Just get to know me all over again."

He laughed. "Carly, I know you already. But this idea doesnt sound to bad." He pulled her into a hug. "The first time I hear do you remember. I'm out."

"I understand," she nodded in agreement pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"One request if I might."

"Of course. Anything."

"Can our first stop be the Floating Rib?"

She looked at him somewhat confused as she stepped away from his grasp. "We've been to the Floating Rib together a hundred times. We celebrated your bachlor party there. Remember me you, Michael and Sam." She noticed the frown that immediately dotted his brow. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldnt have mentioned her."

"No, you should be able to mention their names without making my skin crawl. Its just that it doesnt mean the same now. You know. I celebrated my almost wedding to my fiancee with my wife. Just crazy now."

"Listen, there wont be any of this talk on our evening out. Not unless you want to. It will just be you getting to know me," she said collapsing her hand in front of her in giddy excitement. "And maybe remembering some other things too."

Jason ignored that last part and took her hand. "It's a date."

"Good." Sure she wanted him to remember Sonny and Sam and everyone else that loved him. But a part of her selfishly wanted him to remember their history even the bad stuff.

"I'll pick you up." He said heading to the door. "Your place."

"Um, no . . . Most likly i'll be at Sonny's."

He looked down at the ground before looking up at her eyes. "See you then. And don't worry about Sam she understands now."

Carly followed a little while later making her way back over to the bar. Did he look disappointed to her. She shook her head shaking off any doubt she might have. They were going to have fun and she was going to help him remember.

Carly stood in the corner of the packed elevator of her hotel. Thinking about her date with Jason tonight. Covering her nose as the smell of Chanel No5 threatened to bring her to tears. Didn't anyone tell these women that too much of a good thing can be bad for you. She watched as the doors of the elevator seemed to open on every floor, except the one she needed the lobby.

She felt like she hadn't had a true chance to relax and let down her hair since Sonny went into the hospital. Heck, longer than that if you count agreeing to let your daughter watch Jurassic World for family movie night as letting down your hair. She let out an audible breath of fresh air as the elevator stopped on lobby. Avoiding the glances from the other passengers as she stepped off the library. She went up to the lobby desk and dropped off the key to the storage room. "Theirs a new bartender subbing tonight. Tell Jane to keep an out on everything upstairs."

"I need to talk to you."

Came a familiar voice from behing her. She turned around to see Sam behind her with a serious look upon her face. "Hi, Sam. Whatever I can do to help?" She said leading her away from the desk to the waiting room chairs. "Unless, its more threats and accusations about Jason's memory in which case you can shove your missplaced guilt somewhere else."

"Missplaced guilt," yelled Sam not appreciating her tone. She shook her head and tried to remain calm. "I came to apologize for everything that happened at the hospital."

"Apologize?" She said sitting down and giving her the floor to do just that.

"Yes, apologize. I was wrong and maybe I unfarely took things out on you," said Sam taking the leather chair beside her.

"I appreciate that. It was unfair."

"I saw you crying and I realized what my actions really did," said Sam thumbing the seam on the leather arm rest.

"That wasn't about you," said Carly quickly.

"What was it about then?" asked Sam genuinely concerned.

"I dont want to talk about it. Its over now anyway," said Carly standing up abruptly.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," said Sam reaching out to stop her departure.

"It was no big whoop. I was just feeling really overwhelmed with everything that was going on," said Carly sighing deeply.

"Alright. If that is all it was. I'll believe that," said Sam backing off. "But why all the rush to get home then?"

"I have a date, tonight."

"A date? With sonny," smiled Sam glad to see her in a good mood.

"No, with my best friend. Jason."

"Jason?" asked Sam through her clenched jaw.

"Yeah," Shrugged Carly. "Of course, its not a real date." She laughed and nudged Sam's shoulders. "We're just going to the Floating Rib and get some much needed R&R like we used to do in the past."

"Thats cool," said Sam painting on her best supportive smile.

"I mean more than just hanging out. I'm hoping that he will actually start to remember more about others if we kind of start from the beginning," She offered feeling like she had to explain herself.

"You're not the beginning," said Sam shaking her head.

"I mean of course not. But he's not going to remember his years before the Quartermanes. He didn't have those memories to begin with. I just thought that maybe hanging out together more. He might remember everything else that happened after."

"Maybe." Sam said shaking her head.

"If you're going to be weird and awkward about the whole situation then I'm just going to go," said Carly.

Leaving a very stunned Sam standing in the lobby alone. This was Carly, of course she would want Jason to remember thought Sam. But this is Carly and she's not above taking up every moment of his time. Even if that meant hindering his ability to remember the people that count. Like his family. Sam had an idea.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is it possible that you could page Nurse Webber for me?" asked Sam approaching the nurses station at General Hospital.

The nurse looked up at her; her hair pulled back into a tight bun. "No need there she is," she said pointing with her pen towards Elizabeth who came out of a room studying a chart intently.

"Thanks," said Sam tapping the desk lightly as she pushed away from it and headed in the nurse's direction. "Elizabeth."

"Oh God," Jumped Elizabeth clutching the chart to her chest as she exhaled loudly. "You would think that you'd people have better things to do than to just pop up at my job." Annoyed Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked back towards the desk handing the women she was just talking to the chart.

"I didn't mean to startle, you. I was just wondering when Danny might be able to see Jake again?"

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and walked away from the desk wanting a bit more privacy. "You could have just called."

"Would you have answered?" Asked Sam her lips pursed as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Elizabeth snorted. "Like you have me on speed dial."

"Actually I do for Jake's sake," Nodded Sam unable to keep the joy from her voice that she had one thing up on Elizabeth.

"Listen, so you don't feel the need to just pop up whenever the mood strikes you. It would probably be a good idea if we set up some official play dates so the boys can see each other on a regular basis. Right now, I'm busy," said Elizabeth turning to walk away.

Sam sighed heavily and grabbed Liz forearm stopping her in her tracks. "What about tonight?"

"Fine," said Elizabeth shrugging off her grasp. "I work tonight and Laura's watching the boys. I can just as easily call her and tell her that you will be taking Jake for a couple of hours."

"No, I mean maybe Danny could play at your house with the boys?" Sam said fidgeting with the zipper on her leather jacket.

Elizabeth's gaze narrowed at her. "I'm sure the more the merrier. Laura wont mind." She gave Sam a faint smile wondering if there was anything else.

"Have you talked to Jake, recently?" asked Sam wetting her lips.

"I'm not talking about him with you and for your information I am. He still lives with me just in case you were hoping for otherwise," said Elizabeth tucking her hair behind her ear and holding her head high.

Sam grabbed Elizabeth's arm pulling her into the nearest empty room.

"Whats the matter with you?" asked Elizabeth her voice dripping with disgust. As she rubbed the spot where Sam had held her arm as if she had burned her.

"Do you know that he's going out tonight?" asked Sam tucking her hands into her back pockets as her the skin around her eyes tightened.

"Of course, Sam we don't keep secrets from each other. He's having a guys night," said Elizabeth casting her gaze to the ceiling fleetingly before resting back on Sam's panicked face.

"That guys night is Carly."

Elizabeth paused waiting for her to continue before realizing that was it. Jason had told her about his intentions to go out and release some couped up energy and stress. Although it had been Elizabeth's first instinct to talk him out of it. With his recent hospitalization and scare she thought she would go easy and allow him to be himself. "Carly's never been my favorite person, but what does that have to do with anything."

"He only remembers her," stated Sam hoping Elizabeth could connect the dots on her own.

Elizabeth wasn't sure how she should feel about that. On the one hand she had wished that it had been her that brought him his memory back. She was also happy that he hadn't remembered Sam. And as selfish as it was she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She just wanted to enjoy the little time she had with him now. "Well maybe if you're lucky she'll get him to remember you too. She is your biggest cheerleader."

"Or. She could be trying to make sure that he doesn't remember anything at all."

Elizabeth opened her mouth as if to speak and then closed it. She narrowed her eyes at Sam. "Correct me if I'm wrong? But did Carly become a brain surgeon when I wasn't looking."

"I'm serious Elizabeth."

"Carly, had nothing to do with his memory coming back it just happened. Although, in retrospect she probably yelled him into remembering," laughed Elizabeth remembering their fight only moments before.

"Dont be stupid Elizabeth. Everything she's ever done is push her way into Jason's life and monopolize all his time away from the women he cares about and his children."

"He didn't know he had children until farely recently. Memory or no memory loss," said Elizabeth unable to believe that she was actually sticking up for Carly.

"You know what I mean. This may seem harmless now, but take it from a veteran. She'll never allow you to have a moments peace with him," said Sam dragging her hands through her hair.

"What exactly do you expect me to do about it Sam? Ground him to his room and punish him for even thinking about going out with his friend Carly," said Elizabeth throwing up her hands in disbelief as she turned to look out the window of the room into the hall.

"No, come with me to Kelly's. Just observe and make sure things dont get out of hand," Offered Sam.

"Out of hand, how?"

"I think will both know it when we see it," said Sam her voice dropping to a whisper.

"I'm not going to ruin my relationship with him. Worrying about his relationship with Carly. If she's a threat as you say I'll handle her in my own way," said Elizabeth turning around to face Sam hed on.

"Like thats ever helped before," said Sam walking past Elizabeth and bruching her shoulder roughly sending her stumbling back a bit.

Elizabeth smackerd her lips and rubbed her shoulders. She briefly wondered if you could get someone banned from a hospital.

Elizabeth had managed to make it to Kelly's way before Jason and Carly had a chance to arrive. She saw him leave to go pick her up and she couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy as he pulled away in his motorcycle. The Jason she was used to didn't worry about what to wear or if his cologne was too loud. Although he claimed to just be playing dress up with the boys. Trying on crazy shirts and spraying cologne bottles he had gotten for Christmas. It still sent a chill down her spine. Even though he opted for his usual jeans and a clean black tee. She could tell that he was genuinely nervous tonight. But she didnt understand that. If they were just friends why the nervousness. Was Sam right? Was Carly just trying to get Jason to think about her and only her. So despite her better judgement as soon as Laura had arrived she grabbed her keys and a simple disguise and headed right over. She managed to snag an empty booth in the corner of the room. She smiled relieved when she realized that it was modestly crowded tonight. So maybe it would be harder for them to notice her watching them.

"How did I know you were going to show your face here?" smirked Sam coming up to the table. Having spotted Elizabeth as soon as she came in. Sam was sitting at the bar and it was hard to miss the woman wearing dark sunglasses in doors.

"How did you know it was me?" said Elizabeth ripping off her sunglasses and tossing them on the table. Sitting back in a huff.

Sam laughed good naturedly. "You look like you just stepped out of the movie Casablanca. I mean where did you get that coat and scarf."

Elizabeth sighed and moved over as Sam squeezed in next to her. "It's my coat and I asked Laura if I could borrow her scarf."

"Well, take it off. You're in a bar for Christ sakes. You're sticking out like a soar thumb," laughed Sam grabbing a couple peanuts from the bowl on the table.

Elizabeth looked down at the sticky black table and pulled the scarf from her head forlornly. She was actually pretty excited about coming up with that all on her own.

"What can I get you ladies? To drink or eat," asked a waitress with stringy blond hair pulled back into a messy ponytail as she placed two menu's on the table.

"Can I get some Buffalo wings and a beer," commented Sam looking down at the faded menu casually.

"Anything for you, honey?" Asked the waitress directing her comment to Elizabeth.

"No, thank you. I already ate." Smiled Elizabeth up at the women reading the crooked nametag on her left shoulder as Sarah.

"She'll have the cheese fries," spoke up Sam. "Just water to drink."

The waitress shrugged after jotting down the order and moved to grab the menus.

"We're going to keep these. Just in case we want something else."

Elizabeth coughed the smell of smoke drifting in from the beer garden threatening to choke her. As patrons exited through the patio doors on the side of them to go out and smoke and laugh obnoxiously. "Mind telling me why you feel the need to order for me too."

Sam stood up and moved to sit across from Elizabeth blocking her view of the door. "The point is not to look obvious on a stake out. So if Jason or Carly happens to accidentally glance over were not staring googily eyed in their direction. We came to talk and eat."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in Sam's direction. "If they catch us they'll see right through that."

"Hence, why I asked for the menu's," commented Sam as she tapped the single framed menus with her index finger. "So they don't catch us."

"Fine, snoop extraordinaire," snapped Elizabeth. "Why block my view of the door with your big head?"

"We already know their coming. You don't need to watch every person that walks in or out. Just be cool," said Sam.

"Are you suggesting that I cant stay calm, cool and collected under pressure?" Asked Elizabeth leaning across the table her voice barely above a whisper.

Sam laughed. "I'm suggesting that you're wound a little tight."

The waitress came back with their food and quickly sauntered off. "Bon appetite. Call me if you want more drinks."

Sam reached for the fries and ate a few.

"I suppose you're going to tell me you had to eat a few to make the plates look more realistic," said Elizabeth eyeing the food wearily.

"No, I'm genuinely hungry," laughed Sam remembering that she forgot to grab dinner. "Might as well make the best of it."

"I think they just came in," said Elizabeth slinking down in her seat. "I mean I think I heard that laugh of hers Carly."

Elizabeth and Sam quickly picked up the menu's to hide their face. Dipping it a bit only when the waitress appeared obstructing their view.

"Their sitting directly across from us," whispered Elizabeth her heart beating so fast she could hear it in her ear.

"Better view," smiled Sam in between bites of her fries as she knelt halfway in front of the menu and halfway out.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth wondered how long it would take Sam before she had to admit that this guy's night out had been relatively uneventful. They had ordered food just like they had, but they had actually been eating theres. Thats a lot more than she could say for their table. Where Sam was the only one pigging out on the entree's, turning Elizabeths stomach. She glanced back over at the pair they were laughing and sharing in good conversation. Things had been so heavy between the two of them. Elizabeth couldnt remember the last time they had truly laughed like that. Instead of being jealous maybe they both could use some nights like this. Away from each other to unwind. It could only benefit the two of them.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth," whispered Sam trying hard not to yell. "Where did you just go?"

"Never you mind. What's going on?"

"There looking over here," said Sam gesturing to the table from behind the tall menu."

Elizabeth froze, holding up her own menu she looked out of the corner of her eye. "Oh my God. They are what do we do?"

"Stay calm."

XXXXX

"I see you eyeing the pool table," laughed Jake dipping his chips into their shared nachos.

"No," she laughed wiping her greasy fingers on her napkins. "I actually haven't played in a lonnnnng time."

"What moms don't play pool?" teased Jason with a twinkle in his eyes.

She laughed throwing back her head. "I dont think moms play pool, but this mom in particular has just had a lot going on."

"Sonny's accident?" asked an eyebrow raised as his shoulders tensed.

"Yeah among other things. Morgan's breakdown and Avery's custody hearing. Just one thing after another," said Carly.

"You've been putting out a lot of fires lately," he said grabbing his napkin and wiping at his lips.

"I suppose you could look at it that way. I've just been taking care of my family because they always take care of me," she said smiling at her friend.

"Including me getting my memory back."

"No," she said shaking her head. "That's one of the better things that have happened to me. You remembering me is a gift."

"Good," he said slamming his napkin down on the table exaggeratingly. He stood up offering her his hand.

She laughed wiped her hands once more on her napking and put her hands in his.

"Good, because most moms dont play pool. And most dads dont play pool," he said dragging her over to the pool table. He grabbed some cue sticks for her.

"But you're not most moms," he said handing her a stick and winking at her.

She smiled up at him chalked the end of her stick. "And you're not most dads."

"Come on now," he said taking the chalk from her and walking behind her as he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I think we can remember what fun looks like."

They gathered the balls and brought them towards the end of the table. They both reached for the 8 ball at the same time and Carly pulled her hands back. Her smile wavered a bit. As her index finger trailed along the pool table she moved slowly closer to him. "I know whats going on here."

"You do?" He asked leaning over the pool table to take his first shot as he made strong eye contact with her and licking his lips. "I'm stripes."

"You have a plan already. You think you're going to win," she said leaning down to whisper into his ears.

He took the first shot to break the balls. Trying not to be thrown by her smile or the warm feeling of her breath on his cheek. "Oh this feels familiar."

"What are you-"

He put his fingers on her lips silencing the inevitable question to come. "Winning. The feeling of winning is familiar."

She pushed him away playfully and looked at the table. "You didn't sink any balls. This winning is off to a bad start."

"I've only just begun."

XXXXX

"Are they flirting?" asked Elizabeth her voice an octave to high as it nearly squeaked out.

Sam was silent for a moment as she watched their interactions with each other that seemed so easy and carefree.

"That looks like flirting to me," her voice strained even to her ears.

Sam bros creased as she thought for a moment. Tuning Elizabeths incessant chatter out.

"She cant do this. They cant do this. I'm not going to just let this happen."

"Shut up, Elizabeth."

XXXXX

"Did you hear that?" asked Jason standing up and looking over the tables on his right side.

"You're just stalling," said Carly bumping him playfully with her hip.

"No, I heard Elizabeth's name," said Jason putting down the pool cube and walking over to the last booth where menu's were hiding the faces of the people stainding there.

Carly shook her head. "While I try not to be offended that you miss Elizabeth so much your randomly hearing her name. On our friends night out. Please stay away from strangers tables." She said grabbing Jason's arm and trying to pull him away.

"Elizabeth," called out Jason.

Her heart seemed to fall into her stomach. She put down the menu. "Heyyyy, baby."

He frowned and turned to the person she was seated across from. "So who are you with?"

Sam put the menu down feeling a bit stupid. "Hi, Jason. . . Carly."

Carly laughed. "Well we know what they were doing here." She stepped away and put her que stick up knowing that there fun night out had come to an abrupt end.

"Do we know why you were here?" asked Jason doing his best to smother his rising anger as he put his hands in his pockets. Leveling a gaze at Elizabeth and paying Sam no mind.

Elizabeth felt like she was an a interrrogation and the white spotlight was flashing in her eyes. "It was Sam's idea."

"Yeah, I'm sure she held a gun to your head and rope tied you to the bench," said Carly not willing to let Elizabeth off for this.

"No, but I need to explain," stammered Elizabeth hoping she wasn't losing Jason.

"You will be explaining . . . at home," he said grabbing her by her elbow and pulling her out of the bench. "Grab your things."

She bit her lower lip and grabbed her hat and scarf off of the table.

"Look, dont be so harsh on her. It was my idea," said Sam standing up to face the music.

"I expect that from you, but not her," he said walking off with Elizabeth trailing behind him. Her head down as if she was scared of being chastized by her father.

"He may have been expecting it, but I wasnt," said Carly scooting into the booth where Elizabeth was formerly sitting. Gesturing for Sam to join her.

"Good, because seeing you two together answered all my questions," said Sam figuring it best to put all her cards on the table.

"What questions were those, Sam?" Carly asked her foot tapping away furiously under the table.

"You have no intention of helping him regain his memory."

"Why because I didn't grill him with questions. He was adament about just having fun tonight and not taking things so seriously. We both could've used the breather," said Carly incensed by her implied accusation.

"Really, that's all it was. You make it sound so innocent," said Sam pushing the food between them to the side.

"You act like you saw us making out on the pool table in front of God and the bartender," laughed Carly gesturing wildly to the amount of people in the bar.

"All done," asked the waitress coming over to the table and picking up the food.

"Yes, no box needed just bring the check," said Sam leaning over the table clutching her hands in a fist. She didn't speak again until the women was well out of ear shot.

"You were practically throwing yourself at him. Although, I doubt he noticed since he doesnt know you as well as I do," said Sam narrowing her eyes at Carly. Looking down at the clevage baring top she had on.

Carly frowned and put her hands over her chest feeling suddenly exposed. "It's just a top."

"Like leaning over the pool table so he can see the goods is just an accident," smirked Sam.

Carly stood up unable to take anymore. "I'm happily married to Sonny and anything you saw there was just a figure of your imagination."

"I must have an over active imagination then," Sam snorted sarcastically.

"Exactly, the imagaination of a jealous sixteen year old," said Carly nodding her head an agreement. She stood up next to Sam and said in the firmest voice she could manage. "Do not make an enemy of me if you do not have to!"

Sam rolled her eyes. Digging in her back pocket for her wallet as the waitress returned with her check.

XXXXX

"What were you thinking showing up at Kelly's like that?" asked Jason handing her a helmet.

"I wasn't," said Elizabeth staring at the side of Jason's very tense face. She could see his temples throbbing with anger. "I let my jealousy get to me."

"You mean you let Sam get to you," he replied casting a quick glance at her.

"Yes," said Elizabeth as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What exactly did she say to you? That I didn't already tell you," he said furiously clutching at the handle bars of his bike tightly. "I told you I was meeting Carly."

"I know that," said Elizabeth rubbing his upper arm reassuringly.

He shrugged off her touch.

"She told me that Carly might be up to her old tricks," she said tightening her grip around his waist.

"What old tricks?" Jason asked wearily. He hated when everyone knew something that he didn't.

"Everyone knows that Carly has always had intentions for you that were beyond friendship. It was why she always demanded so much of your time no matter who you were with. I guess Sam planted the seed that she might be doing it again," shrugged Elizabeth realizing that it did sound a bit paranoid.

"Doing what, exactly?" asked Jason confused. "Spending too much time with me."

"No . . . Yes," said Elizabeth finding herself at a loss for words.

"Last I checked my memory loss did not mean I turned into a child. I can make decisions as to who I want to spend time with on my own," said Jason releasing the kick stand and parking the motorcycle in front of their house.

She got off and took off her helmet. Hanging it on the handle bar. "I'm sorry."

He sighed heavily. Taking off his helmet and holding it in his hand. "No, I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to do something like this in the first place. She's my friend, but one day you will be my wife and I'll do a better job of putting you first."

"No," she said walking around the bicycle and wrapping her arms around him. "You don't have to change anything. I'm being silly and letting the past dictate whats happening now. I will have more faith in you, in us."

He walked her into the house holding her hand in his. "How about we have some qt time just us two before we go to bed?"

A smile spread quickly across her face. "I like that idea."

"Go up and get changed. I'll join you in a minute," he said throwing the keys to his motorcycle on the table.

She quickly went upstairs. Glad she had told Laura to watch the boys at Nickolas place.

Jason threw his jacket over the arm of the couch. He reached in his jean pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Carly. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello," came her chiper voice.

"Hi, its Jason," he said.

"I do know that or did you forget about caller ID too," teased Carly.

"Right," he said feeling a bit dumb. "Listen I wanted to apologize for tonight."

Her voice seemed to drop an octave. "It's alright, really. I understand where they are coming from."

"Yeah, that was a out of line, but I actually was apologizing for my part in things," he said glancing back towards the stairs to see Elizabeth no where in sight.

"Oh."

"Yeah," he said leaning over the dining room chair. "I shouldn't have just abondoned you like that with no way home."

Carly laughed. "No worries, I just called Max to come and pick me up and take me back to Sonny's."

"Good."

"I'm actually here right now. Did you want to say hi," she said glancing at Sonny who was sitting near by.

"No, send him my love," he said standing up straight the tension returning to his shoulders.

An awkward pause fell between them.

"Was there something else?" She asked shaking her head at Sonny who was asking if everything was okay.

"Yeah . . .Did you have fun, Carly?"

She laughed again. "I did. I hope we can do it again. That is if Elizabeth doesnt completely bar you from seeing me ever."

Elizabeth hovered over the stairs just in time to hear the ending of Jason's conversation.

"I wouldn't allow that. Now that I know who you are there's no one in Port Charles that will be able to keep us apart."

"Glad to hear it," smiled Carly relieved that their friendship would remain in tact. "See you tomorrow, maybe."

"Yeah, maybe. Bye."

"Who was that on the phone?" asked Elizabeth coming down the stairs just as he hung up the phone.

"Just checking on Carly making sure she made it home."

"Oh, did she?" asked Elizabeth trying to fake as if she was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah."

"Good, now I have you all to myself."


	9. Chapter 9

"Let's stop here Freddie. I thought I'd get something for lunch for Carly and surprise her at the metro court," said Sonny as they pulled up in front of Kelly's diner.

"No problem, boss."

He wheeled Sonny in to see him stop short at the sight of Sam at the counter. "Freddie can you give me a minute."

"Sure," nodded the guard as he stood off to the side.

Sonny wheeled himself closer. "Hi, Sam."

She turned around and grinned. "Hi, Sonny," said Sam bending down to give the man a hug.

"No time no see," he chuckled flashing her his famous dimples.

"Yeah, sorry that I haven't been around as much as I used too. Molly tells me there's been movement," she said gesturing towards his legs.

"Yeah, things are coming along. Thanks to Epiphany and Patrick and a little will power," said Sonny pulling up his chair to a table. "Wont you join me?"

She looked towards the door. "Actually, I wasn't planning on staying."

"It wont take, but a moment," he said nodding to the seat across for him.

She nodded joining the seat across for him. "So how are you feeling?"

"You asked me that already," he responded scratching his chin.

"Is this about Carly?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well, she's your wife I know that you're going to automatically take her side," she said clutching the water bottle she had just bought.

"I'm not here to take sides. I'm here to find out whats going on," he said. "Your throwing out some pretty wild accusations."

"Wild accusations," said Sam rolling her eyes. He was proving her point without even realizing it.

"You seem to forget that you aren't the only one who would be hurt if what your saying is true," said Sonny a little annoyed.

"Who Elizabeth? She doesn't belong with him anyway," said Sam. "And you and I both know that."

"I married Carly, Sam. We finally found some happiness after all this time. Just me and her like its always meant to be." He slammed his hand down on the arm of the wheel chair furiously, "You mean it's never ocurred to you that if you thought this was true to tell me first."

She shook her head. "No, I guess not. I've been caught up in my own little world. Besides its not as if you dont have enough to worry about."

"Make no mistake about it my marriage to Carly is my priority," said Sonny leveling a hard gaze at her.

"Duelly noted. If I see anything in the future you will be the first to know," said Sam agreeing. "Does that mean you believe me?"

"Not at all," He chuckled.

She looked off wanting this very sudden meeting to be over with.

"The truth is you're feeling like a jilted wife because he didn't remember you first. I'm sure it brings up a lot of mixed feelings. Like how deep was your love if you can't be the one to bring him back to his former self."

"I'm not going to sit and listen to this anymore," said Sam standing up to leave. "But if I'm the jilted wife as you say. Then you're the jilted husband."

"Sam I don't want to fight with you," chuckled Sonny throwing up his hands. "I'm just calling it like I see it."

She leaned over to whisper so that only he can hear. "By your logic what does it mean that she was the one he remembered and no one else."

"That they were really close friends," shrugged Sonny refusing to fall into her trap of jealousy and paranoia.

She stormed out of the diner in a huff. He gestured for Frank to join him. "Lets get this food and get out of here."

X

O

X

O

Carly found herself out on the terrace bussing a table. She hummed to herself while she cleared away the cups putting them into a gray tub. Trying to get her thoughts off of her son Morgan.

"Why don't you let me take you to dinner?" Jason asked interrupting her solitude.

She gasped and dropped the glass flute from her hand. Jason reached out quickly managing to grab it before it hit the ground.

He blushed. "Sorry. Guess I should have knocked first."

"No, I have to be more aware of my surroundings," she said taking the glass from him gingerly and laying it in the tub. "Good catch though."

"So what's bothering you this time?" he asked watching her as she cleaned up the table.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up from the task to gaze at him.

He gestured to the table. "Your bussing your own table. You do that when you have a lot on your mind."

She smiled faintly and sat down in one of the chairs. Grabbing the unlit candle stick from its holder and throwing it in the bin. "I'm worried about Morgan. I don't think he's taking his medication."

"How do you know?"

"His behavior has been really erratic lately. Staying out late and partying and drinking. Which under normal circumstances might be fine, but he's not supposed to drink while he's on his meds."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Offered Jason taking her hand.

"No it will just be his mother intruding again and he will pull further away from me," she said her eyes welling up with unshed tears.

Jason nodded. "How about I take you both to dinner then? Tonight?"

She wiped at her eyes that were starting to sting from heavy tears. "What? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I want to help my friend and right now she's hurting because she's worried about her son."

She smiled in spite of herself. "He might be busy. I'm not even sure he will agree."

"Its not an intervention. Its me getting to know my God son again," He shrugged remembering his lawyer Diane explaining his connection to Carly's kids. "Just tell him he'd hurt my feelings if he said no."

"Okay. I'll call him as soon as I can," nodded Carly pulling away from him as she stood up and went back to cleaning the table. "I actually have a cancellation tonight for the terrace its why i'm cleaning everything up. We could meet here around 7?"

"No way, you own the hotel," he said standing up.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'll have you know the chef comes highly recommended. I love his cooking," said Carly clasping her hands together in front of her.

"No I'm sure that's true. But I'd actually like to pay for once. So how about we go to the restaurant of my choice," he said stifling a laugh as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well if it makes you feel any better. I can instruct the waiter to make sure that you pay for everything," said Carly approaching him slowly. "We would be happy to take your money, sir." She said playfully poking him in the chest with her index finger.

"Fine, but I'm going to hold you to it," he said grabbing her hand and giving it a friendly squeeze. "I want to help you. Like you tried to help me."

Sonny wheeled off the elevator of the Metro Court and headed for the bar. "Excuse me, but have you seen your boss around, Carly Corinthos?"

"Yes, she's on the terrace," said the brunette bartender pointing behind him.

He wheeled his chair around to see Jason holding Carly's hand as she laughed at something he said. Sam couldn't be right. Could she?


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom, why am I here. He doesn't even remember me," complained Morgan while being dragged out onto the Metro Court terrace by his mother.

"I already explained this. He wants to reconnect and if there's even the slightest chance that you might bring on a memory. You have to be here," said Carly lighting the candles on the table after she shoved her son into a seat.

"Yeah, I got the feeling that Dad doesnt think this is a good idea," said Morgan rolling up his sleeves on the white button down shirt his mom made him put on.

"Well, your father doesn't know everything."

Morgan looked through the double doors out into the main dining area. "Is Kiki working today?"

"I dont know. I dont think so," she said sitting in a chair across from him. "Hey, be on your best behavior." She said snapping her fingers in front of his face to draw his attention.

"Why? It's just Jason," shrugged Morgan picking up his fork and drumming it lightly on his plate.

"Well, like you said he doesnt remember. So wouldn't you want to be on your best behavior before you break out all the crazy all at once," said Carly gesturing up and down to her side.

"Okay thats it i'm out of here," said Morgan standing up abruptly.

"No, wait . . . I'm sorry," she said standing up. "I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

"I dont know, maybe I'm starting to feel the pressure to help him remember since his first memories were of me. I dont want people to think i'm a joke or have some ulterior motive," said Carly smoothing her dress down behind her as she sat down.

Morgan joined her. "If he does or doesn't remember anything else. That's not on your shoulders. Just be the good mom and friend I know you can be." He reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks."

"Hi, Mrs. Corinthos. Did you want me to take you guys orders now," said a waiter coming up to the table with an order pad in hand.

"No, not yet, where waiting on one more guest," replied Carly. "But you can start us off with some water."

"Right away," said the waiter hurrying back to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm late. Jake had an appointment at General Hospital and I wanted to talk to the therapist myself after it was over," said Jason bending down and giving Carly a kiss on the cheek as he entered the restaurant.

"No problem," said Carly just glad that he still came.

"I'm Morgan," He said standing up and holding his hand out for Jason to take. "I hope everything is alright with Jake."

"Oh, its just the first session. A meet and greet kind of thing," said Jason nodding as he pulled out a chair sitting in the middle of them.

"I know we're different ages, but I know a little something about talking to strangers. So if you think he might need a friend. Just call me," offered Morgan.

"That's really good of you, man. I'll keep that in mind," said Jason sincerely.

"Yeah that's great baby," said Carly beaming.

"Well, where are my manners. I don't think I told you how beautiful you look today." Stated Jason observing Carly for the first time since he sat down. She wore a white form fitting dress with a blue lace flower overlay.

"Thank you," she said her smile wavering a bit as she unconsciously ran her hands over the neck line that rested on her collarbone. She meant to be a little more covered after the accusation that Sam threw at her last night. Which is why she chose a dress with a higher neck line. But she wasn't a nun either which is why she loved the little cut out back.

"Mom's just being modest. It took her forever to pick out that dress," said Morgan gesturing for the waiter to come over.

"Morgan, you never spill a ladies secrets," said Carly between gritted teeth as she kicked Morgan in his shins underneath the table.

Morgan flinched casting her a blank look of confusion.

Jason laughed. "Well, I feel a little under dressed for the occasion."

"Oh, I'm only dressed like this because she made me. But I put my foot down on wearing slacks. Which is why I put on my jeans."

Jason looked at Carly out of the corner of his eye who was blushing profusely and hiding her head in her hands. He leaned over and whispered to her. "I appreciate the effort, really."

The waiter came over and took their orders and returned to the kitchen.

"So how are things going with you?" Jason asked turning his attention to Morgan.

"Good. I'm taking my meds and working for Dad."

Jason raised an eyebrow at Carly. "Working for Sonny?"

"His legitimate business holdings."

"It's just manual labor," shrugged Morgan starting to think it was better if he had not brought it up.

They all were silent as the waiter brought back their food fairly quickly. Carly laughed to herself figuring someone in the back must've been scared to lose their job. They ate their food and chatted amicably about their lives. Choosing to focus on the positives instead of all the negative things. Carly even asked how the Elizabeth's boys were doing and being a full-time dad. She had to admit that although she missed the old Jason they're good things about this new one as well. She certainly didnt remember him being this funny and animated. She even could see Morgan letting down his guard and talking more about everything that was going on in his life. Carly called over the waiter once everyone had their fill.

"Can you make sure he gets the check please?" Said Carly pointing to Jason.

"Yes ma'am." Nodded the waiter picking up some of the empty plates.

"Mom, its your restaurant. Isn't that a little -" Began Morgan grimacing.

"No, no she's only doing what I asked," Jason said reaching in his pocket for his wallet as he gave her a little wink.

"I may have my discount card or is that against the rules as well?" asked Carly reaching for her blue clutch purse.

"Its fine," said Jason grinning.

She leafed through her purse and accidentally dropped her keys on the floor.

"I'll get it for you," said Jason leaning over and picking up her keys.

"You know I think the only thing you ever gave me was a key chain with my name on it," said Jason as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"What!?' Asked Carly looking puzzled wondering where that came from

"I'm remembering something."

They were hiding away in a hotel. He was talking about a keychain. It was all coming back to him. "A year later I bought you one." He looked in her eyes to see if he was on to something and found that they glistened with unshed tears. "But in that moment I couldn't do anything like that for fear it was going to be traced. So I stopped at a souvenir shop in the airport in Paris. I got you a ring."

Carly nodded dabbing at her wet cheeks with her fingers.

"You laughed at the sight of it and I apologized that it wasn't super special and there just might be thousands of them circulating, but I wanted you to remember me. I wanted you to have something of me."

Morgan looked betweeen them both afraid that he was witnessing something that was not meant for him.

"You're remembering more and more now. That is really great," said Carly grasping his hands in hers forgetting about her house keys.

"This is different. I remember how it felt to slip it on your finger. I remember the way your perfume smelled. Its not just some movie reel playing out before me. It's really me."

"Whats the matter?" She asked noticing his expression wasn't exactly one of joy.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom. Excuse me," he said throwing the napkin on his lap on the table. Retreating quickly to the confines of the men's bathroom. Almost running into a woman in the hallway.

Carly stood up shocked. "Well, go after him figure out whats wrong."

Morgan shook his head slightly thinking that Michael was better suited for this than he was. "I'm on it."

Morgan pushed open the bathroom door glad to find that it wasn't locked. "Hello."

"Listen, I appreciate this, but you dont have to be in here," said Jason standing over the bathroom sink.

"I just came to use the bathroom," said Morgan pointing to one of the stalls behind him. He ducked in there closing the door and sat on the toilet seat. He could see through the crack in the door that Jason hadn't left yet. "Pretty intense memory, huh?"

Jason bent down and splashed water onto his face. "More than the memory itself is remembering how it feels. What I was thinking. What I wanted?"

"What did you want?" asked Morgan from his seat on the toilet behind a closed door. Staring at scribblings of initials carved into it.

"I wanted to protect her with my life," said Jason stopping short of telling him what else he was thinking. How do you tell your friends son that for a fleeting moment he wanted the ring to be real. He wanted to marry her.

"The other memories that you had before. Didn't they tell you the same thing?" He asked unsure of how this memory thing worked.

"Yeah, I suppose, but not in the same way," he said grabbing a towel and wipeing the droplets from his face. "It was still a movie. I was crying at the moments I should cry at. I oohed and awwwed over the love scenes. I knew they were imporant, but I had no personal connection to it. I still went home at the end of the night and lived the life i've made."

Morgan nodded, but forgot that he couldnt be seen. "Are you afraid that these new memory somehow mean that you cant go home to Elizabeth anymore?"

Jason was silent a moment. He was genuinely confounded by the question and unsure how to answer.

Morgan sighed heavily and came out of the stall. Leaning on the side of the door. "I'm not the one to be giving love advice. I'm sure if you remembered anything about me you probably wouldn't be bothering to listen now."

"Thats not -" Jason broke in.

Morgan held up his hand. "I only say that to say this. These new feelings and memories they dont have to take over your life or define who you are now. You just have to remember whats important to you. The constants."

Jason nodded as if he was really considering his words spurring Morgan on.

"Its like this. I dont know if i'm going to wake up one morning extremely happy or extremely sad. I dont know how i'm going to react to things until i'm going through it."

"Aw, man. I didn't know it was like that for you."

Morgan nodded not really wanting the pity. He stood next to Jason his back to the bathroom mirror. "There are constants in my life that never change. Kiki my friend keeps me grounded. The love from my mother and father will always be there. There my constants no matter what i'm going threw. What are your constants?"

"I dont know man. There is still so much I dont remember," said Jason unable to keep the frustration from his voice.

"You're selling yourself a little short here," said Morgan turning around to wash his hands feeling a little disgusted from having been in that bathroom. "Elizabeth is your constant. I think at this point we can agree that she'd love you even if you turned green."

Jason laughed.

"Moms your constant. She'll always have your back and be that shoulder you need to lean on." Morgan grabbed a paper towel to dry his hands and threw it in the trash. "No offense, but is anything more than that just complicating things. For you anyway."

"Thanks, Kid," said Jason shaking Morgans hand before pulling him into an impromptu hug.

"I better go back to mom before she calls in security to come drag us out," said Morgan figuring he needed a few moments alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael knocked frantically at Elizabeth's door. "Elizabeth, Jason. It's Michael."

He knocked hard again.

"What is the matter? Why are you knocking like that?" Elizabeth asked her brows furrowed as she opened the door.

"I dont know where my mother is. I need Jason," said Michael panting as if he ran all the way here instead of just took the car.

"Alright, alright. Come in," said Elizabeth moving out of the way. "He's just tucking the boys in now."

"I'm sorry about all this. I'm just really worried." Michael said running his hands through his hair.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever's going on I hope she's okay," said Elizabeth giving him a hug. "Jason."

She went upstairs and Jason came down right ater her.

"Whats the matter, man its almost midnight," said Jason picking up some old dvd cartoons that the children fell asleep watching. "Elizabeth mentioned something about Carly."

"She found out that Sonny's been lieing to her?" said Michael worry dripping from his voice.

"Lying about what?" Jason asked trying not to appear to happy as he put the dvd's back in the container.

"He can walk this whole time. He kept the secret as some sort of power move. But mom was deeply hurt that he didnt care enough to let her in on it," He yelled angry himself.

"I'm sorry to hear that, man. And you know you can talk to me anytime, but can we take a -"

Michael interrupted his train of thought. "She just left. She ran out. And if you know my mom like -" He paused realizing the mistake he had just made. "I know somethings wrong. I know my mother. When she's hurt she gets self destructive and right now you're the only one who can make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

Elizabeth walked down the stairs. "Go she needs you."

He grabbed his jacket from out of the closet and gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

"Just be safe," she said. "Michael you can stay here with me if you like until he gets back."

"No, I cant. My brothers loose on the world. He doesn't know about mom and dad. I'll need to do damage control," he said heading out the door first.

"I'll call you if anything," he said closing the door behind him. "Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere you can think of? Kelly's, the Floating Rib, the Metro Court," Michael said pulling out his car keys.

"Does Sonny have his guys looking for her?" Jason asked briefly wondering if he should take his car or his motorcycle.

"I talked him out of it, at the end of the day she just needs time, but if you so much as suspect more's going on than that. Call me and I'll have boots to the ground in five minutes," he said getting behind his car and peeling off.

Jason opted for his car. Just in case she was tired and needed to lie down in the back seat. He wasn't a hundred percent sure where to look. So he checked the park and the Haunted Star before he remembered her mentioning a new club called The Celler. It seemed to be his best option. It was already two when he got there.

"Closing time," said the bouncer as people filed out of the club and out into the open.

Jason scanned the crowd and didn't see anyone that even resembled Carly. He walked towards the entrance.

"Woah, we're closing, buddy," said the bouncer sporting a mohawk.

"I'm just picking up my friend, Carly. Tall blond girl," said Jason.

"I dont know, man. There all tall and blond. Go look," said the bouncer waving him in.

The club definitely lived up to its name. With brick walls and black and red motif. But the house lights were up and he could see into every corner.

"Let's go the place is closing," said a tall burly guy with an italian accent leaning over a woman his arms on both sides of her head. Blocking her from the view of any passerbys.

"I want another dance," said Carly running her hands down the mans back and grinding against him.

"This is over with," said Jason walking up and putting his hand on the man's shoulders.

The man shrugged the action off. "Get your own girl."

"This is my girl," Jason declared before swinging the man around and punching him in the face.

Carly screamed before turning her anger on Jason. "You don't get to tell me who I can be with."

"We're closing. Take it outside or I call the police," Yelled the bartender from across the room. The burly man got to his feet clutching at his nose as he made his way to the exit.

"Let's go," he said pulling her away from the dance floor by her elbow.

"Don't," she said pulling away from his grasp. "I'm gonna have some fun for once. Instead of always worrying about Sonny."

"Fine, you want to go somewhere else. I'll take you. Let's go," he said reaching for her again.

"No, you're killing my buzz," she said holding on to the wall as she prevented herself from falling.

"Are you on something?"

"I gotta throw up," She groaned as she made her way off the down floor almost missing the last step as she made her way over to the bathroom.

He stood by the door and watched as the remaing patrons cashed in their tab and made their way to the exit. He looked at his watch and kicked himself what else did he have to lose. He opened the door to the bathroom and poked his head in and found it empty. "Carly," he said looking around for her and finding her behind one of the stalls.

"So now I can add using the bathroom to the list of things Jason Morgan excuse me Doe wont let me do," she laughed pushing his shoulder as she went over to the sink and washed her hands. Drying them on a paper towel and tossing it on the floor.

"Listen, I'm not going to leave until I know you're alright," ignoring the little jab she took at him.

"Come on, Jason I'm just having a little fun," She said doing a smal twirl around the bathroom. "I just feel freer than I have in along time and I had a date."

"Some how I dont see you running off into the sunset with that guy." He asked leveling a gaze at her. She wore a hip hugging sleeveless assymetrical black dress that only accentuated her curves.

"Thats not the kind of date I meant," she said silkly as her gaze went in and out of focus.

"What about Sonny?"

She shook her head. Shrugging off her leather jacket with gold accents. "It's hot in here."

"Carly," he moaned.

She ran her hands slowly down her neck to her body. Her body felt like it was on fire with heat and desire. She walked towards him slowly like she was a cat stalking her pray. She could barely make out the look of surprise on his face and arousal. She paused in front of him a part of her uncertain, but it all went away when she felt his firm hands on her hips. Her body pressed against his. Her hands finding there way around his neck as if they belonged there the whole time. He smelled of the open air and leather and she just wanted to bathe in it. His lips hovered just above hers. She stood on her tippy toes, her stilettos brushing the floor as she parted her lips inviting his lips into hers. His tongue sending chills down her spine as there kiss deepened.

He pulled back and she laughed. "You taste like ice cream."

He smirked. "Sorry. I ate with the boys earlier."

"Is this a dream?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes in a daze. Her hands going up into her hair as she pulled it off of the nape of her neck.

Even now as she rested in the crook of his arm he realized she was still trembling and it wasn't from ecstasy. He ran his hand along her forehead she was burning up and sweating profusely. "Carly, what did you take?"

"I'm dizzy. I guess you're just that great of a kisser."

He laughed and shook his head. "I'd love to hear you say that sober." He pushed open an eye lid and noticed that her pupils were dilated. "We've got to get you to a hospital."

She pushed away from him. "No ones going to a hospital. Were you always this dramatic."

He frowned as her speech began to slur. He went to the door and found that it was locked. He banged on the door. "Hey."

She laid on the floor using her jacket as a pillow. "There are so many other things we could be doing besides leaving."

He looked back at her to find her tugging fruitlessly at the bottom of her dress. Her eyes almost completely closed. "Okay, i'm going to get you out of here." He reached into the jacket of his pocket and pulled out his phone. He had one bar. He called Elizabeth first, but the call dropped after the second ring.

"I can't get this dress off. Come help," She purred as she crawled towards him.

"We're not doing this," he said pulling her to her feet and holding her close as he tried Elizabeth again. He cursed under his breath as the call dropped again. He tried Michael this time hoping for a different response. The call didn't even go through.

He was about to try someone else. When she started to rub on his bulge pressing against his jeans. He moved her hand, holding it in his. "Let's dance. A slow dance."

She smiled and put her head on his shoulders. "Thats sweet. You're always doing sweet things like this. Sometimes I wish I had've never met Sonny and maybe we'd still be together."

He said nothing and tried his phone again trying to think about who else he could try to call. He dialed Sam as he swayed back and forth. "Hey, dont fall asleep now. Our dates not over."

"It's not over," she said picking up her head and kissing his cheek lightly.

The call dropped and he pressed redial. He moved her across the bathroom floor checking for a stronger signal. "Keep talking to me, sweetie."

Carly giggled. "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me how you feel," he stated putting both her hands arounds his neck. So he could maneuver the phone better.

"I'm horny, but also a little sad."

"Why sad?" he asked dialing Sam's number again.

"I want life to be different for the both of us. I want this not to be a one night stand, but for you to want me always. I want you to remember. I want so many things its making my head hurt."

"Okay, okay," he said kissing the top of her head lightly.

"I want you to be happy," he said trying his best to distract her.

He dialed Sam's number again just as they reached the corner of the room. A groggy voice picked up half way through the first ring.

"Hello."

"Sam, Sam I dont have much time. Carly and I are stuck in the bathroom of a club called the Cellar. They closed and didnt check to see if everyone had left," said Jason his words coming out in a rush worried that the phone might cut out on them at any moment.

"I'll get on the phone with the police right now," said Sam sitting up in bed.

"My phone's been lossing signal off and on. So you may not be able to reach me after this," he said looking down at Carly.

"Gotcha," said Sam pulling out a pen and notepad from her nightstand. "Can you give me the address?"

"555 N. Sycamore in the club district."

She scribbled the address quickly. "Stand by."

"No, Sam wait," he said hoping that she hadnt hung up yet. "We're going to need an ambulance. Carly's not looking so good."

"Whats the matter with her?"

"She might have taken something," he said, but he wasn't sure that she even had heard him in time.

"I didn't take anything," she frowned pushing away from him and sliding down the wall and taking a seat.

He sat in front of her and held the back of his hand up to her neck. She was still feverish, but it wasnt as hot as before. "Help is on the way."

"Whats the matter," she said frowning.

"I dont know, sweetie, but we're going to find out."


	12. Chapter 12

The police arrived in a hour, but it was another two before they sucessfully pried open the big black metal door. By that time she was up on her feet albeit shakily and already showing signs of being back to her normal self. Although, the lasting effects of whatever she had taken was still a little unknown to him.

"Can you tell me whats wrong?" asked the first paramedic ushered into the room by some deputy as he pulled on some medical gloves and felt for a pulse.

"It's hard to breath," mumbled Carly her head against the wall.

"You gonna let me in," yelled Sam from somewhere in the club.

"No bystanders in an emergency situation. You're lucky we even let you in the club," said a police officer.

"Her heart rates low," said the paramedic to his partner. "Bring in the gurney?"

"What does that mean? Just tell me she is going to be okay," Jason barked almost brushing the man to the side.

"Give me some room here," he responded pushing Jason back gently. "How about you tell me what you gave her?"

"What I gave her!" He repeated stunned.

"It's obvious that she's on something," said the paramedic before turning to assist his partner with helping Carly on to the gurney. They put an oxygen mask on her.

She lifted it up long enough to call out for, "Jason."

"I'm coming," he said following behind the paramedics.

"You've got some questions to answer first?" said the young deputy blocking his way.

"Sam, would you go with her please," he said catching sight of her by the bar with a police officer.

The deputy gestured with his pen for him to return his attention back to him. "How do you know the victim?"

"I dont have time for this. She's my friend."

Sam suddenly appeared behind the deputy. "Leave him alone he's innocent in all this."

"Why because you were here?" asked the deputy turning around and narrowing his gaze on Sam.

She hesistated. "Well no, but I know-"

"Her son told me to come look for her and this is how I found her," he said looking over the deputy's shoulder as they wheeled her out of the club. "Please, I need to know that she's okay. Let me go."

"Fine, will go with that story for now. But if I find out anything different. I got your ass . . ." He paused looking down at his notepad. "Jason Morgan."

The man moved to the side allowing Jason to pass.

"Are we really going to let him go?" asked his partner.

"We've got to figure out what she's on first? So to General Hospital we go." He said staying behind to allow the suspect to leave first.

"We're going to bring down the great Jason Morgan. They will give us the key to the city for that one," laughed the officer.

X

X

X

X

Jason slammed the driver's side door as Sam scooted into the passenger seat. "I told you to go with her."

"She's in safe hands with the paramedics. You were the one who was about to be carted off by the police," said Sam shrugging her shoulders.

Jason turned the ignition and headed in the direction of Port Charles. "Wouldn't be the first time. I'm quite adept at using the phrase no comment."

"I think she will have appreciated me more for staying knowing that you were okay," she said rubbing his arm and feeling his tense muscles underneath.

"I think she can't appreciate anything knowing that she's alone," He said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe she won't have to be. I'll call Sonny and let him know where to meet us," she said fishing in her back pocket for her cellphone.

"No, don't," he said reaching out and covering her cell.

"Whats the matter?"

He thrumbed his fingers on the steering wheel it wasn't his place to tell he thought. "Just call Michael instead."

"He's on his way," she said getting off the phone with him just as they were pulling into the parking lot.

"Good," nodded Jason already parking the car and jumping out. They made it to the emergency room a few minutes after the ambulance. He could see her being put on the elevator. "What floor are they taking that lady?" He asked turning to a frightened nurse and grabbing her arm a wild look in his eyes.

"Confidentiality," She said a quiver to her voice.

"You can tell us or we can stand here and wait to see what floor it stops at," said Sam looking at Jason disprovingly.

"Floor 7."

Jason stepped on the elevator and pressed number 7. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She watched the numbers climb higher as she bit her bottom lip. "I'm worried about her to."

He nodded. Jason wasn't worried about her recover she had already started to make headway when they were stuck in the room together. Know he was selfishly worrying about what was going to happen next. If she would remember that she kissed him or that he kissed her back. "I gotta call Elizabeth."

They stepped off the elevator. "I'll go find out what room's she in?"

He briefly wondered if she would even still be up. But when he heard her anxious voice on the other line he knew immediately that she had been up the whole time. "Hi, Liz. I should have called sooner."

"No, no, no . . . I just want to know that you're alright," She pleaded.

"I'm fine. I'm at the hospital."

"The hospital," Elizabeth squeaked.

He sighed he should have chosen his words more carefully. "I'm here with Carly. She's in the hospital."

"Oh," she said. "Is she alright?"

"I dont know. I have to let you go to find out. I just wanted to let you and the boys know I was okay. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"It's alright. I'll explain things," she said wetting her dry lips. "I love you."

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I love you too."

He looked up from his phone to see Sam watching him.

"Umm, she's in room 320," she said pointing behind her. "She's accepting visitor's now."

"Thanks," he said awkwardly.

"It's pretty late or early depending on how you look at it," she said awkwardly.

"Yeah."

"You could probably use some coffee. I'll get some from the cafeteria," she nodded.

He watched her head to the elevator unsure of what he was supposed to do. He was with Elizabeth. He ought to be able to show her affection without feeling guilty about it. He already had enough on his plate to begin with. He headed to Carly's room. He walked in to find Carly sleeping. He pulled up a stool next to her bed careful not to wake her.

"I'm sorry," he said his voice lowered.

Sam approached the room unsure of how he liked his coffee especially now as he was more Jake Doe than Jason Morgan. She stopped when she saw he was having a moment with Carly.

"You kissed me and I took advantage. I never should have kissed you back. I didn't know," he said shaking his head frantically as he held her hand in his. "I'll never forgive myself for stepping over that line."

Sam gasped and walked away running straight into Patrick.

"Sorry," he replied noticing that he had startled her. "I just heard that Carly was here and thought I might come by and lend my support."

"Nows not a good time," Sam replied leading him away from the room by the hand.

"Cool, I'll just come back later," Patrick shrugged wanting to get far away from Sam and her touch that still sparked his heart.

"No, wait," Sam replied running her hands through her hair. "Can we talk?"

Patrick looked at her puzzled.

"I could just really use some advice." Sam said sitting on a nearby waiting room chair.

"Alright, shoot," he replied sitting beside her and glancing back towards the room wondering what this all was about.

"I overheard someone's secret and I dont know what to do about," she said looking deeply into his eyes.

"We both know half the battle of knowing someone else's secret is not being able to share it with anyone. It eats away at you and makes your life ten times harder. Do you want to tell me what it is?"

She looked back to the room. 'If I do you have to promise not to say anything until I figure out what I want to do."

Patrick leaned back in the metal chairs. "Its not my story to tell so you have my word."

She nodded appreciatively.

"It might not even be yours so maybe the best thing is to say nothing and let everything run its course."

She looked at him a hardness in her eyes that wasn't there before. "I'm not so sure about that." She wet her lips before beginning. "Carly kissed Jason and he reciprocated."

Patrick's mouth dropped. His thoughts immediately went to Elizabeth. They had both been worried about what Jason's return would mean to Sam they never once considered Carly. They were just friends. "How did this happen?"

"Tonight I think."

Patrick nodded mulling it over in his head. "She just went though something traumatic. That can draw people together in surprising ways. It doesn't mean that there is something of substance behind it."

"That might explain her motives, but it doesn't explain his," Sam said sounding a bit snippy even to her ears.

A frown marred Patricks eyebrow. If he had any doubts before he knew in this moment that he had made the right decision. She was jealous and their was no advice he could give her for that. When had he been demoted to friend that she felt comfortable enough to come to him about her jealousy iussues. He wasn't prepared to be that comfortable with her. He stood up ready to run.

"I think you need to just talk to him, maybe both of them before running to Elizabeth with anything." He turned away from her and then turned back. "Especially Sonny."


	13. Chapter 13

Carly moaned as her eyes fluttered awake. "Whats the matter?" She said dabbing at the tears falling on his cheek.

"I'm just really glad you're awake," he said blinking back his tears.

She removed the mask from her nose and rolled over on her side to see him better. "What happened?"

He scratched his eyebrow. "You don't remember."

She looked up at the ceiling before resting on his face. "I went to a club."

"That's right," he nodded.

"I was dancing with this guy who spoke italian," she replied her voice muffled as she replaced the oxygen mask.

"I think I met that guy."

"What did he do to me," she said tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes as he got up to kiss her on the forehead.

"Nothing, nothing. I stopped him I promise."

"Knock, knock, care to answer some questions," said an officer.

Carly groaned inwardly.

"Aren't you a little out-of-district?" asked Jason standing up defensively.

"Yeah, we are, but I didnt think that mattered. Just getting the case solved," said the officer.

Carly reached out for Jason's hand.

"If you want my partner here can get on the phone with the Port Charles police department?" He said eyeing the man up and down.

"I want to find the guy that did this? I do," she said squeezing Jason's hands weakly.

"Then we're the perfect guys to talk to," Nathan smirked coming up behind the cops. Dante not to far behind him. "Can I speak to you guys in the hallway?'

Nathan pulled the detectives out into the hall while Date snuck into the room. "Carly what happened?"

She looked away from him. "I'm not talking about this with you."

"Carly, I'm just trying to help." Dante replied looking between her and Jason who was standing vigilant at her side.

"I cant," she croaked her voice dry and scratchy.

"You heard her. Send someone else in." Jason pushed ready to shove the guy out of the room himself if need be.

Dante held up his hands in defeat. "Alright."

Jason sat back down and whispered in her ear. "What was that about I thought you guys got along?"

She turned to him her eyes brimming with tears. "He's Sonny's son. I dont want him to know."

Jason nodded kicking himself for not realizing that himself. "Michael's on his way. Should I tell him?"

She looked down at her hands folded over her stomach. "No . . .No I dont want him to know either. I dont want talk about this to anyone, but the police." Her voice muffled by the oxygen mask over her mouth and noise.

He smiled and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Your wish is my command."

"Mom, mom, I got here as quickly as I could," said Michael barreling into the hospital room with Morgan quick on his heels.

"Just tell us who did it mom. They won't last another minute on this Earth." Morgan demanded.

"We talked about this in the car ride over. You're not helping." Michael frowned.

Carly groaned inwardly and removed the mask. "Morgan everything will be okay. Let the cops do their jobs."

"Morgan, you need to calm down," Jason responded leveling a stern look at the boy.

"Fine, fine," he said shaking his head and sitting on a stool on the other side of Carlys bed. "I'm just glad you are alright."

She reached over wanting to reassure him the IV line in her arm tugging a bit. She bit her lip and pulled her hand back.

He reached out instead grabbing her hand as did Michael.

"I love you both. I'm just sorry I ran out of there like that," she said tears staining her cheeks as she tried to look at them both.

"Dont worry about that now. You just have to recover." Michael replied caressing her fingers gently.

"What happened? Michael didn't give me any details on the ride over." Morgan fumed.

"That's because I didn't know any," Michael said through clenched teeth.

Nathan came in to the room. "You think you can tell me what happened? I can send those other officers in if you like If you're not comfortable with me."

"No, you'll do just fine. Those other officers are jerks," Jason responded alright.

"Alright," he said tearing his eyes from Jason to the Carly lying hopelessly on the bed. "Start from the beginning what do you remember?"

Carly looked over at Jason her eyes pleading for help.

"Listen guys. Let's go out into the hall and allow your mother to do this alone," Jason said standing up and already pushing Michael to the door.

"What? No way we're leaving her alone!" Morgan screamed loud enough to be heard down the hall.

"Morgan, please dont be that way," Carly mumbled rubbing at her tired eyes, apart of her just wanted to rest and not be managing Morgan.

Jason looked at Michael for help. "She needs to do this alone."

He looked at his mother on the bed who just appeared drained. "Alright, Morgan come on."

"You cant be going along with this."

"If it makes you feel any better I will stay with her," Jason offered. "And you can come right back in after the cops leave."

"As if you could keep me away," Morgan snapped following his brothers gentle pull out into the waiting room.

"Sorry about that." Jason replied not intending to give the cop a front row seat to their family drama.

"It's understandable. Tensions run high when it comes to people you care about. He has two people out in the hall who care about him. He'll be fine," Nathan responded more for Carly's benefit than Jasons.

"Start whenever you're ready." Jason stated grabbing on to her right hand.

She cleared her scratchy throat before speaking. "Theres not much to tell."

Nathan pulled out his notepad and a pen.

"I was angry at Sonny and I stormed out and told the kids not to follow me. I drove and drove with no clear place where to go. I didn't want to go back to the hotel and risk running into someone I know. I didn't want to be consoled," she said looking at Jason as she spoke. As if there wasn't even a cop in the room, just Jason. "I remembered the new club that I was told about so I went over. Thinking that I could dispel some of this anger on the dance floor. Have a little fun for once. I haven't had fun in soooo long."

Jason listened intently, but made a mental note that he would change that. He would make sure that she smiled more than she frowned. She deserved that.

"There was this guy sitting in the booth next to mine. He said something really flattering about me to his friends in Italian that I understood. I don't know Italian, but because of Sonny I know a few phrases. So I thought i'd say something back," Carly said looking up at the ceiling as she drifted off into the memory. The harsh lighting like an interrogation spotlight beeming down on her. She squinted her eyes involuntarily.

"I was only teasing him I wasn't thinking beyond the next moment. Before I knew it he was asking me to dance and buying me drinks. I was laughing. I remember how good it felt to laugh. After wanting to cry only moments before. I was having fun and he wasn't pushy or complicated. And then. . ."

Nathan looked up from his notepad after the long pause. "And then. . ."

"I dont know," she said a startled look on her face as if she were a dear caught in the headlights. "I dont know."

"Its alright," Jason said soothingly.

"I dont remembner what we talked about or what he said. I don't remember what we did after the dancing. Jason I cant remember," her voice dipping at the end.

He stood up and kissed the creases that were forming on her forehead.

"That's pretty common in these types of cases. Dont worry about that," Nathan said trying to help. "Let's just pick up where your memory returns."

"I was in the bathroom on the floor with Jason," She looked up at him and touched his lips with her index fingers. "I cant remember what you said to me."

"She was feverish, sweating," he said with a faint smile. "But I saw moments of clarity in her eyes. So I asked if she was feeling better." He said returning his attention to the cop. Not wanting Carly to see the disappointment in his eyes. He was selfish. He was wrong for having these feelings, but apart of him wanted her to remember their kiss.

"The next thing I remember is being carried away by the ambulance and being here," She stopped.

Nathan turned to Jason. "Why was she even in the bathroom to begin with? How do you fit in to all this?"

"Micahal came to me and told me that she ran off. He wasn't too concerned, but he was worried about what she might do. So he asked if I would track her down. He had been looking himself to no avail," Jason began sitting in the chair. "I looked in a few random places hoping that she might be there. Then I remembered the club that she had been talking to me about excitingly. So I went there."

"And what time did you get there?" Nathan asked.

"The place was closing down for the night. So about 2 am."

"And she was there?" Nathan asked pointing to Carly.

Jason looked at her not sure how to proceed and not hurt her feelings. "She was on the dance floor with this guy. He seemed like he was trying to take her home."

"Was she fighting him at that time?"

Jason looked at her sadly.

"Its not meant to be a judgement. Just to set up a timely of whether she had the drugs in her system by then." Nathan almost wished he could take the question back, but it was a necessary evil to reconstruct the day in his mind.

"Yes and no. She didn't want to leave, but it seemed like she was perfectly content on the dance floor . . to do whatever."

Carly looked down at her hands ashamed to look at either of them.

"So i'm almost positive it was in her system already," he said caressing her cheek and drawing her gaze to his eyes. "Because thats not who she is.

Nathan cleared his throat feeling like he was interrupting a private moment. "Go on."

"I told the guy to leave her alone and he said that she was his girl. I got angry. So I hit him. I might've broke his nose."

Nathan laughed. "Thats actually pretty good. It gives us a chance to scour the surrounding hospitals for anyone who came in with a broken nose."

Jason nodded. "Long story short. She ran to the bathroom. We argued about her leaving while she got sicker and sicker. They locked the door probably thinking everyone was gone and there we sat until my phone reception decided to come in."

"I'm going to get on that search." Nathan said closing his notepad and turning to leave.

"Wait," called out Carly. "Don't say anything to the boys please. I know nothing happened, but I'm just not ready to talk about it."

"At the PCPD we uphold the strickest of confidences. I wont say a word to anyone. I'm on your case." Nathan nodded to them both.

"She hasn't seen a doctor since they first took all those damn tests. Does anyone know what he gave her?"

Nathan frowned and looked back down at his notes. "GHB otherwise none as Liquid Ecstasy. I'll get a doctor here to explain the rest."

Nathan stepped out into the hall and was immedialy accosted by the three brothers.


	14. Chapter 14

"What's going on?" Morgan screamed.

"Is she alright?" Michael said demurely.

"What did she say?" Dante demanded.

He sighed and answered each brother individually before they snapped his neck. "Morgan, she wants a doctor apparently no one's come by to give her; her test results."

"Fine, I'll do it," he stammered turning away from him. "I'll do it." He said a little firmer to Michael who looked like he was about to stop him.

"Michael, she's fine. She looks a little worse for wear, but she just needs time. I think Jason is giving her the support she needs."

"Thank you," he said turning to Nathan. Letting his brother go on this small errand might do him some good.

"And I cant tell either of you what happened?" Nathan said walking away from the room and heading to the nurse's station.

"What do you mean you cant tell us?" Michael demanded getting angry.

"Its her choice. She isn't ready to talk about this with anyone least of all her sons," Nathan replied.

"I'm not her son," Dante replied puzzled.

"You might as well be," Nathan responded gesturing to Michael. "Maybe she's worried if she tells you it will get back to her kids or Sonny. Has anyone told Sonny?"

"No, but I'll try to excuse the fact that my wife's in the hospital and the last person you think to call is her husband," Sonny said limping into the hospital using a cain as support.

"Dad, you can walk," Dante exclaimed pointing to the cain.

Michael rolled his eyes in no mood for the mans theatrics. "Why didn't you just walk in? Want to keep up this farce to the very end I see."

"What farce?" asked Dante looking between his father and his brother. The tension palpable.

"Go on tell him. I just know your itching to," said Sonny looking away from them both.

"The reason mom got into this trouble in the first place is because Sonny here was lying again about how long he's been able to walk."

"Why on Earth would you lie about something like that?" Dante asked looking at his father with a disgusted look upon his face.

"Because no one would expect a wheel chair bound ex mob boss to commit a crime." Nathan spoke up first as if a light bulb appeared above his head. He knew instantly the man's motives.

Sonny looked past the men at the doctor that was approaching Carly's room. "Hey, I'm her husband. Can you tell me whats going on?"

The doctor turned around to see the infamous Sonny Corinthoes approaching him. "Yes, I can tell you two together."

"Lead the way," Sonny nodding leaving Michael and Dante outside the room. While Max gaurded the door.

"He acts like he doesnt even owe us an explantation," Dante scoffed looking between Michael and Morgan who had just walked up.

Michael sighed heavily. "Because he doesnt."

"What are you talking about?" Dante asked.

"We should have saw this coming," Morgan said answering for him. Michael and Morgan both walked away their shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I gotta lead that Jason gave me I have to follow up on. You good here," Nathan asked wanting to take his exit.

"Listen you cant tell me as a relative, but tell me as a cop. Your partner," Dante pleaded.

"Alright, come on," he gestured for them to leave.

Dante took one last glance through the window at his father before leaving.

"I don't want you to say one word until he gets the hell out of here," Carly screamed straining her already taut voice. The oxygen mask in her hand.

"Carly, don't do this. I just want to make sure that you are alright," Sonny pleaded.

"Then you can do it on the otherside of that door." She turned her attention towards The doctor. "I dont want him to know whats going on and I dont want him making any important decisions on my healthcare."

"Listen this can't be good for her man. Maybe give her a day and come back," Jason offered wanting to diffuse the situation. When in secret he didn't want him there either. He could take care of Carly on his own without someone coming in and pushing him aside.

"I have to agree." The doctor commented forcing Carly to put her oxygen mask back on. "Please, let me do my job. Part of that is keeping her calm."

Sonny nodded at Jason and looked back at Carly. "I'm not giving up on us. In the meantime, I'll find out who did this to you and I'll make them pay."

"Always on the job, huh Sonny."

Sonny smiled not at all surprised at her response. "Love you dearly and I'll be back later." He nodded to Jason. "Take care of her."

Jason looked at Carly and smiled. "I will."

Sonny thought he saw something there, but he pushed it from his mind. That was still his friend. He could trust him.

The doctor leaned over and pulled out his flashlight. Twirling the light in front of her eyes and checking her reaction.

"So the EMT's noted that on the ride over you had blurry vision, problems seeing. I don't see any of these issues now. Am I coming out alright?" He asked stepping back aways.

"Yes, crystal clear," Carly turned and looked at Jason. "So are you."

"You're still having some trouble breathing. Which is why I implore you to stop taking off the mask," he said putting it back on her. "Will definitely have to keep you just to ensure no other long term effects come into play here. Otherwise, I dont see why you wont make a full recovery."

"What kinds of long term effects do we have to look out for?" Jason asked concerned.

"Well, thats just it. I cant exactly be certain. DHB is usually cooked up by some loon in their basement. So the quantities and qualitites of the ingredients vary. So her reactions to it will be entirely her own. We just have to ensure that none of it is deadly or life threatening until we can get it all out of her system. With our good old lV drip here. Are you experiencing any more symptoms?"

"Outside of the heavy rock sitting on my chest. None." She said clutching her nightgown at the neck. "I guess I wont be sleeping."

The doctor nodded and made a note in her chart. "I'll have the nurse come by and give you something to help you sleep."

He left them alone, but it wasn't long before the boys came back. She spent some more time with them before begging them to go home and get some rest. The sun was already beginning to show its face and she thought it would be nice if their sister woke up to family and not just the babysitter.

"You should go home too." Carly stated watching as Jason pulled the blinds keeping the sun out.

"I'm sure that Elizabeth's shift will be starting soon I'll see her soon enough," he said waving the idea off. It was actually true and he hated the idea that she might pull him away from her bedside. Carly needed him now especially since Sonny was more of a hinderance then a help.

"Hi, the doctor prescribed a little something to help you sleep," the nurse asked knocking on the door and entering with a syringe in her hand.

"Is it safe?" Jason asked.

"Totally. Will well aware of her breathing problems. So don't want to give her anything to strong. But it might take awhile for the medicine to kick in," She said pausing over the IV Bag.

"Please. Go ahead."

He walked back to the chair and sat down quietly out of the way.

"Please, let me know if you need anything," the nurse asked a chipper grin on her face. She left and then stuck her head in the door a crack. "Would you like a blanket, sir?"

"UH, sure why not." He shrugged it is a little cold in here for her.

"She meant for you," Carly laughed. "You could carry money in the bags under your eyes. You need sleep."

"Uh, yeah," he blushed.

The nurse left and returned moments later with a standard hospital gray blanket. "Here you go." Cutting off the light as she left. Leaving a small glow coming from the hospital machines as if they were a comforting night light. He was surprised that the machines were so quiet.

Jason wasn't sure what the nurse meant when she said that the medicine would take awhile to kick in because she was asleep in no time. Which was amazing considering how much noise there was outside her room. Although he had managed to pull the blinds it kept the sun and unwanted glances out of the room. It didn't stop the loud noises from visitors coming to see their relatives or the nurses chatting excitedly about their nights.

He looked at the sleeping form of Carly her blond hair draped across the pillows. She was beautiful. He watched the shaky rise and fall of her chest. Now that the room was completely silent he could hear her her wheezing as she inhaled. It filled him with so much rage he wanted to march out of her room and find the guy and pummel him into the ground. Maybe Sonny had the right idea after all.

She whimpered a bit in her sleep and rolled to the side towards him. He held his breath scared that she might wake. But she seemed to settle. He closed his eyes and slouched a bit in the seat draping the blanket over his shoulders. His eyes shot open as he heard her cry. He jumped up from the chair and rushed to her side. "Whats the matter?"

Her eyes were still close and she whimpered in her sleep. Thrashing against some unknown assailant.

"Hey, hey wake up," he said pushing her gently.

Her eyes opened tired from sleep. "Jason."

"You were having a bad dream. What happened?"

She rubbed her forehead. "I cant remember. But whatever it was it was bad. Really bad."

"Okay," he nodded grabbing a small cloth from the side table and wiping lightly at the small sheen of sweat on her forehead. "Its over now. You can go back to sleep."

"I dont think I want to," she said shaking her head about to cry.

"Alright, Alright," he said lowering the guard rail. "Move over."

She did as she was told and he slipped into the bed next to her.

"Let's just lay here. If sleep comes good. If not, better."

She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for being here."

"I dont know where else I'd be."

She closed her eyes. "Tell me about yourself?"

"You know me Carly." He responded surprised by the question.

"No, tell me about who you are now," she murmured.

He wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to answer that question. He thought about the things he liked and the things he didnt. He decided to make her laugh and listed out a few things that he didn't like. She laughed and poked his chest playfully.

"Keep going."

He had to really think, but he included his being a father in the things he liked. He stopped talking when she didn't respond to his question. She had fallen asleep. Her hand draped casually over his stomach. He picked up her hand ready to move back to the chair, but she moved and snuggled closer. She was actually cuddling with him. He wanted to scream out loud in happiness, but this wasn't where he was supposed to be. He wet his lips and thought he might move his legs first. He scooted over, but he only suceeded in making himself even less comfortable. He brushed the hair away that had fallen in her face. He'd stay just for a little while until he knew she was deeply asleep. He settled against her and fell sleep.

Some hours later. . .

Elizabeth knocked lightly on the door of Carly's hospital room. But the smile on her face was completely wiped away by the sight of Jason snuggled against Carly. She opened her mouth to wake him, but thought better of it. She left closing the door behind her.

"So you know what I know?" Sam asked approaching Elizabeth. She had been in the hospital all night.

"Know what?"

Sam pointed towards the door. "There together."

Elizabeth looked back towards the door and then at Sam. "I don't think I saw that."

She waited until she got around the corner and cried into her scrubs.


	15. Chapter 15

Carly flipped through the hospital tv stations bored. After catching the ending of the Vow there appeared to be nothing else on tv. She threw the remote at her door in frustration. It opened just in time for Jason to catch it in mid-air before it hit him in the chest.

"Woah, what did I do?"

"Nothing," Carly said sitting up in bed on her elbows. "Sorry I just." She looked at the television. "I just want out."

Jason nodded his understanding. She was still using the oxygen tank, but she was given free reign to move about and didn't have quite so many machines hooked up to her. He put the remote back on the table. "I think I might have the perfect cure for that."

"What?" She frowned doubting that there was any cure for her case of the blues.

He disappeared back out of the room and returned pushing a wheel chair. "Anyone want to go for a ride?"

She gigled and clasped her hands together in front of her. "What are you doing!"

"I'm getting you out of here." He stated pulling the chair right up to her bed.

"But i'm not supposed to leave the room."

"The Carly, I know doesnt let anyone tell her what to do." He smirked.

She grabbed on to his forearm leaning on him for support as she got out of bed and into the wheel chair.

Felix entered the room. "I saw you grab a wheel chair. I figured this is what you would be up too."

"Come on man, dont stop us. I just want her to get some air." Jason pleaded upset that his plan was foiled before it even had a chance to take off.

"Felix," Carly begged.

"Fine, but take her oxygen tank. I dont want her out of breath," he said already disconnecting the equipment and attaching it to the back of the wheel chair. "And have her back in time for her tests At 3pm or Obredht is going to bust both of our asses."

"Aye, aye, sir," Jason laughed saluting the nurse.

"Thank you," Carly mouth as she was being wheeled out of the room putting the oxygen mask back on her face.

He wheeled her to the elevator and pressed the down bown.

She removed the mask from her face so she could be heard clearly. "Although, I appreciate this well timed escape. Shouldn't you be with Elizabeth."

Jason was glad he was standing behind her and she couldnt see his expression. "No, I saw her earlier, but we couldn't really talk. She was busy and didn't want to stop."

Carly shrugged and returned the mask to her face as the feeling in her chest tightened. "A nurse's job never ends."

He wheeled her on to the empty elevator and out the front door of General Hospital. He didn't want to damped the mood, but he felt like he had to ask. "Have you talked to Sonny?"

"The boys came by as you know brought me breakfast. It was nice having that alone time with them. So thank you," She said reaching back and caressing his hand.

"No problem. I got the distinct impression that Morgan needed that time with you or he was going to shank me." Jason joked.

Carly laughed, but stopped as a cough took hold. She cleared her throat when she could speak again. "Sonny, showed up a little bit after, but I turned him away."

He nodded, but forgot that she couldn't see him. "I hope you guys work things out."

Carly had already tuned him out. Squinting her eyes against the strong rays of the sun. She couldnt help but smile as they left the sterile environment of the hospital and went out into the open air. Where she could smell the fresh watered grass and hear the birds chirping in the trees. "Where are we going?"

"Out on the hospital grounds. I found a little secluded garden area in need of our attention."

"So your idea of entertaining me is to have me garden?" Carly asked a bit annoyed.

"No," he said leaning down and whispering into her ear.

"Oh I get to watch you garden?" She asked her voice raising at the end in a questioning manner. That might actually be entertaining she thought. This must be one of the new things that he liked since being Jake Doe. She'd actually like to see him try to grow something. He just didnt seem the type she laughed to herself.

He laughed and stopped her in front of an overgrown garden path and pointed up ahead. "Would you have lunch with me?"

She was speechless as she saw a picnic set up. A blue blanket spread out over the grass. Her eyes rimmed with tears. "Thank you."

He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "Don't thank me until you see the food."

"I'm sure its fine" she smiled.

He cocked his head to the side. "I dont know."

"Well, you gonna take me over there are we going to keep staring from afar."

He stood up and laughed. "Its impossible to wheel this over grass. So i'll have to pick you up."

She nodded her consent.

He grabbed the oxygen tank in his right hand and lifted her with this left. As she wrapped her arm around his neck. Burrying her face in his chest. He carried her over and placed her gently on the blanket.

She looked at the disposable plates on the blanket and couldn't help but laugh. "Its hospital food."

"Although, admittedly this picnic was put together very quickly. I'd like to point out that these are all your favorite hosital foods."

She smirked and stifled a laugh. "Oh do tell?"

"Exhibit A notice the bottle of fresh squeezed orange juice with pulp."

"Very nice," she smiled picking it up and taking a sip.

"A pastrami sandwhich that you said and I quote 'Its the only thing that doesn't suck in this hospital" with a piece of chocolate cake on the side."

"How'd you get the cake?" she asked picking up a plastic fork and taking a fork full.

"One never reveals their sources."

She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. She had a brief flash of kissing him in a bathroom, but she pushed it out of her memory as nothing more than a dream. "I will never forget this. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me in a long time."

"Really? Including Sonny." He kicked himself immediately for asking that before it even left his mouth. He was letting his jealousy get the best of him. She belonged with Sonny. Like he belonged with Elizabeth.

She looked off as if seriously considering the question. "He's done some really romantic and over the top things in the past. But if I had to say this go round i've done most of the heavy lifting in the romance dept."

"But that alright because you love him."

"Yes, I'm not so sure anymore that I should. I'm beginning to wonder if I just made the same bad decision I always make. If instead of avoiding this viscious cycle of lies and deceit. If i'm right back on that same road," Carly said staring at her fork as she twirled it around on the plate.

"He loves you."

"And the only person I love is you," she said reaching across the food to touch his hand. "For giving me this beautiful day."

Jason cussed inwardly as he found himself trying to remember her words of I love you without the ending about the beautiful day. This was really happening. He might be in love with her. No, he did love her. And his heart sank a bit as he realized that he loved her more than Liz.


	16. Chapter 16

They enjoyed the rest of the meal without any mention of Sonny or Elizabeth. Jason even convinced Carly to lay down and look up at the clouds pointing out which ones looked like barn yard animals. He was making a fool of himself, making animal noises, but he didnt care. He just wanted to hear her laugh and make her feel like her old self. Not someone who just went through a tramatic event. He looked down at his watch and realized that they only had 10 minutes before he needed to have her safely back in her room. "Shit, we've got to go."

"What?" she chuckled looking away from the sky after she heard the panic in his voice.

"I have to get you back to your room," he said picking her up along with her oxygen tank and practically running across the quad back to her wheel chair.

"Calm down, what she going to do throw me out of the hospital?" Carly chuckled after settling back into her chair.

"No, but she might ban me from the hospital or your room," he said turning the chair around and heading back to the hospital. He'll come back and clean up the mess he made later.

It actually pained her to think of him not being in her room when she returned. She was getting used to his company and waking up next to him was pretty nice too. It was comforting knowing he was around. She hadn't considered what would happen when she was released. She supposed she would go back to her place while she sorted things out with Sonny and he would go back to Elizabeth. Only seeing each other once in awhile when they bothered to reach out. She sighed wishing that he saw her as more than just an inconvenience that he had to take care of now and then. Although thanks to his memories returning of her she knew he at least thought of her as family. She wished that he really cared about her. Maybe in another universe they could go home together.

He kissed her on her forehead as he laid her on the hospital gurney in her room. "I'll be here when you get out."

"Maybe it will be good news and there releasing me tomorrow," she said hopefully.

"One can only hope. Then I get to treat you to a real lunch at Kelly's."

Felix arrived with another nurse in tow. "Alright, you two seperate its time for her to go in for her tests."

Jason smiled and backed away. "I'll be here, alright."

She waved goodbye and disappeared around the corner. He remembered the picnic and thought he better sprint downstairs to clean the mess up.

"Mrs. C, I send you good tidings," Spinelli declared entering the room carrying in a dozen white roses. "Don't tell me they released her?"

"No," Jason smiled at seeing a friend. "They just took her for some tests."

"Good. I mean not that she's hurt or in the hospital at all because thats most unfortunate. I want her to recover. I just didnt-"

Jason waved his hand for him to stop. "I get what you mean?"

Spinelli nodded greatfully. "I was in town with little Georgie visiting with the Maxinista when I heard about her incident and thought I would give her my love."

"Thats great, man. She's been feeling down lately and I actually think seeing you is the pick up she needs," he said gesturing to Spinelli to take one of the empty chairs.

"Well, I aim to please." He said dragging a chair over to sit next to Jason.

Jason laughed.

"So catch me up in the meantime? What's been going on with you?" Spinelli asked hoping his friend had some news about his budding relationship with Sam.

Jason fully intended on telling him about his memories of Carly returning. But what he said next surprised them both. "I love her. It's . . . Fast? A little . . . scary and daunting." Jason swallowed anxiously. "But i feel this tingling and warmth when I'm around her. Its better than anything . . I cant believe it. I really love her."

Spinelli jumped up from the chair nearly knocking it over. "Hurray, you have finally come into your feelings for the fair Samantha. I knew all along that it was in their somewhere. Just fighting to get out."

"Its not her." Jason cut in resolutely. Immediately regretting that he said anything at all.

"Oh," he said sitting back in the chair slowly.

"Yeah."

"So. . .your feelings for Elizabeth have been confirmed." Spinelli paused, narrowing his eyes towards him. "You choose her."

"It was never a choice. She was always it." Jason couldn't resist snorting. "But now I just want something else."

"But I don't understand? You said it wasn't Sam." Spinelli pondered out loud sounding more and more worried by the second.

Jason got up and closed the door to Carly's room before turning back to Spinelli. "I'm in love with Carly."

"I wasnt expecting that," Spinelli said getting up and grabbing the pitcher of water and pouring him some in a dixie cup. "How did that come about?" He asked gravelly. Downing the water like it was a shot glass before pouring himself another.

"My memories of her returned. I know when I first met her. I know what those moments felt like when we were a family with Michael. I know why i'm devoted to her. What I don't know is why we're not together?"

"Well, have you bothered to ask her because I'm sure the very married valkeyrie would assure you that; that is a bad idea." Slamming the empty cup down on the table and crushing it in his hands.

"I have. And all I heard was that bad things happened that got in the way. I don't remember those bad things anymore. So we can have a fresh start like we were meant to." Jason said encouraged.

"But you're just living in the past." Spinelli pressed.

"So now that I want to be with Carly its living in the past, but if it were Sam i'd just be remembering where I belonged." Jason snorted.

Spinelli said nothing realizing the fallacy of his own words.

"Just so you know I'm not just going by who she used to be. I know who she is now. A little wiser, a little older and way more beautiful, but she's still dedicated to me from beginning to end and I want to return that love."

"Except?"

"Except what?" Jason asked steeling himself against his friends words.

"She's married to a mob boss. Who'd as soon as kill you then see you with Carly."

"That's a big but."

Spinelli shrugged. "Of course it helps if she wants to be with you too. And you're both willing to fight for this."

Jason looked away.

"You have talked about your feelings together?" Spinelli asked sensing his hesistation.

"She doesn't know."

"And she will certainly not hear this . . . Exciting news from me," Spinelli commented returning to his seat.

"So you're not mad that I'm not with Sam?"

"I cannot lie to you my disappointment is palpable as I do remember the love you shared with fair Samantha. I could not measure it to the numerical pie is how infinite I thought your love to be. But if memory serves me correct you always had a pull with Carly that even transcended your relationship with Sam. So you're feelings now are not a stretch." Spinelli glanced up at the very confused Jason. He sighed and made things simpler.

"I want you to be happy."

Jason smiled and enveloped his friend in a hug. "I'm not. Not yet, but I will be."


	17. Chapter 17

Jason sat on Elizabeth's couch waiting for her to get home. Carly was being discharged tonight and Michael wanted to take her home. He agreed thinking that they could use the family time alone and he could use that time to talk to Liz. But he already missed her. He pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text message.

Hey, Carly want to make out tonight.

He hammered out quickly putting up his phone as he heard the door keys turning in the knob.

Elizabeth looked down at him surprised, but then breathed out. "Hello."

"Hey." Jason replied with an encouraging smile.

"The boys?" Elizabeth asked throwing her keys in a bowl on a table and taking off her coat.

"Soundly asleep."

"Thats good." Elizabeth responded tucking her hair behind her ear as she tried to get the image of him sleeping next to Carly out of her head.

"For a minute there I thought you were avoiding me." Jason said sincerely.

"I wasn't," she said evasively joining him on the couch.

"It's just that you weren't talking to me at the hospital. You never came by to have lunch together. And it seemed like you were avoiding my calls and texts."

"I dont know what to say, Jason. I'm a nurse. I was busy." Elizabeth said letting out a long sigh.

"No worries. It's not an interrogation -" Jason trailed off touching her hands that were balled up in her lap. "It's just that we need to talk."

She gave Jason a long look. "About Carly?"

"Yeah."

"You havent left her side since Michael knocked on our door." Elizabeth probed gently.

Jason pulled his hand back feeling awkward. "She needed someone to be there."

"And you volunteered instead of her husband?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at her in surprise. "Not exactly."

"No, you were just glad to find out that they were fighting." Elizabeth whispered staring down at her hands.

"Where is this coming from?"

Elizabeth stood up frustrated. "I'm not stupid, Jason."

Jason's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message quickly.

"Make out?"

He closed it back not wanting to upset Elizabeth further by answering it. He thought about it for a moment make out. He really did want to make out with his tall gorgeous blond, but he'd never say it out loud. He went back to his message and reread what he wrote. "I'm sorry, Liz I've got to answer this."

"No, So Sorry! My phone autocorrected. I meant HANG OUT!"

"You done?" Elizabeth demanded her hands on her hips.

"Yes." He said putting the phone away. "Just tell me what exactly you think is going on here?"

"You love her." Elizabeth said softly. "At the very least you like her and I dont mean in the friendly way."

"Liz-"

"Just tell me the truth, Jason." Elizabeth pleaded with him.

"I love her."

"And here I was pulling my hair out over Sam." Elizabeth said tearfully. "I dont know how much more of this I can take."

Jason stood up. "I know this is confusing and unfair."

Elizabeth sighed sadly as she met his unwavering gaze. "She's married. She cant give you a family like we have."

Jason frowned. "She doesn't have to because she already has. I raised Michael with her. They were my first family and although, she may never feel the same way I do. I would be doing you a disservice if I stayed with you pining for someone else."

"How can you stand there and say these things to me?" She cried the tears coming out in full force now. "You fell in love with me. You accepted this family with me."

"I'll always be in the boys lives. Never question that." Jason said shaking his head vehemently. "But I need to be alone until I can figure out who I want to be with and why. I don't need to be dragging you along while I do it."

"You already know who you want to be with." Elizabeth snapped wiping furiously at her wet cheeks. "I just feel sorry for Carly."

"Sorry?"

"Yes, because I'll know exactly how she feels when you wake up one day and decide that you're not in love with her anymore. You're in love with Sam."

"That won't happen."

"Sure about that?" Sam asked leveling a glance at him. "I would advise you to be sure because Carly won't take heartbreak so nicely. But you remember how she gets."

Jason looked down at the ground and put his hands in his pockets. "You have a right to be angry."

"And I am." Elizabeth's breath hitched. "At myself."

"I never wanted this for you. For us." Jason soothed walking up to her.

"I know -" Elizabeth stopped. "Me neither."

"I still love you."

"Don't. Just go," Elizabeth sneered already making her way up the stairs.

Jason let out a huge breath feeling drained. He stepped outside into the open air and felt his phone vibrate once more. He picked it up and opened it.

"Okay, it's fine. But I just got home. Going out sounds like a nightmare. My place? Pizza?"

"Yeah, I'll bring the pizza."

He texted, before tucking the phone away and getting into his car. He felt like a jerk. But the feeling was fleeting compared to the one that replaced it, pure anger. He was going to have to get used to people believing that his feelings for Carly were just filler until the true feelings for Sam reared their head. He had a feeling that it probably would not be the last time he heard that. But it was doing Carly a disservice. She was a lovely firey caring woman and anyone would be lucky to love her. To kiss her. To make out with her he smiled remembering his mistakenly written text. Even if Elizabeth was right it didn't make his feelings for her any stronger. So he truly was making the right decision. A decision he dreaded having to talk to the kids about.

Moments later Jason parked the car at Pete's pizza place and went inside. Their was an older gentlemen behind the counter and he smiled warmly and asked him what would he life. Jason read the name tag on his blue uniformed shirt that read Pete.

"Can I get a medium meat lovers pizza? How longs the way?"

He typed the information into the machine. "Oh, I'd say about 30 minutes," Pete said. His gray silver hair peeking out from underneath his uniformed blue basesball cap.

"That's fine." Jason replied looking down at his watch. He pulled out his wallet and paid in cash.

"Name?" Pete asked scribbling it on a second receipt.

"Jason."

He took his change and went to sit at one of the small empty tables. The place was practically deserted for a Saturday night. It was a small neighborhood pizza place with a few booths and plain cliche'd pizza decor. He jumped a bit as the side door to the kitchen swung open. The delivery driver came out carrying several pizzas in his hand. That looked like they might fall at any moment. "You need some help there."

"No, thanks. I got this," He squeaked out.

Jason smiled he could see the wheels in the man's mind turning as he concentrated hard on where he was going. "I'll get the door." He saw another car pull up to the parking lot, but paid no attention as he held the door open for the young teenager. He tensed a bit when he laid eyes on Sam standing on the otherside of the teen.

"Thanks," said the delivery man.

"You're welcome," he said his eyes unwavering from Sam's face. He looked back at the older gentlemen who had returned to the register and was watching them intently. He cleared his throat. "You coming in."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." She said stepping inside.

Jason released the door and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm just getting some pizzas for my sisters. We're doing like a girls night thing." Sam explained fidgeting a bit with her car keys.

"No need to explain," Jason shrugged. "It's a public pizza place." He snorted unsure of where the tension was coming from. He decided to give her some space and went back to the booth he was previously occupying.

"Right," She nodded going up to the cash register and putting in her order. That was much longer than his.

She slid into the booth across from his. He thrumbed his fingers on the wooden table lightly before deciding to break the awkward silence. "You disappered after you went to get coffee. So I dont know if you've heard, but Carly's been released."

"Not exactly. I kinda got held up, but yeah I had heard." She responded remembering her conversation with Patrick. "I'm actually glad you brought that up because we do need to talk."

She moved from her booth and joined his. "I never got coffee. I came back and I overheard what you said to Carly. When she was unconscious. I know you kissed her."

"She was under the influence and I didn't know that right away. I'd never do anything to hurt her and as soon as I suspected something I pulled away. The kiss was a very unfortunate accident. That will never happen again," he said in a rush of words pleading with her to believe him.

"I know that." Sam commented dryly. "I want to know why you kissed her in the first place?"

"What?" Jason huffed unapologetically.

"I even saw you later that day. Sleeping with her." Sam spat glaring across the table at him.

"She had a nightmare that I suspect was about that guy. I wasn't sleeping with her. I slept next to her to be a comfort."

"After admitting that you kissed her." Sam sat back.

'Right." Jason huffed looking down at the wooden lines that snaked across the table. He didn't realize that he had to have this conversation with her so soon. Not that he owed her much of an explanation because they were not together. Heck he wasn't even with Carly.

"Something just doesnt add up here." Sam met Jason's eyes. "Whats going on between you too?"

"There's nothing going on. We're friends. I'm helping a friend. Which I'd hoped you would be. But obviously. . .obviously me being who I am. That's not possible."

"That's not what this is about." Sam flinched.

Jason quickly glanced in Sam's direction. "It really is. You're sitting and you're waiting for me when what you really need is to move on."

"You dont get to decide for me what I need." Sam said feeling like she was on the defensive. "I just need you to be honest with me."

"When have I not?" Jason spat back.

Sam went silent.

"The way I see it. I've told you that I dont remember you. At the very least we could be friends and you can get to know me for who I am now. Which you pretend to do before lapsing into these jealous rages." Jason growled.

"I'm just concerned. As a friend." Sam pleaded.

Jason resisted her half hearted explanation. "Even if I'm not with Elizabeth. Who I decide to be with is my choice. And you cant take that from me."

"Jason, pizza's ready," said Pete placing the pizza box on the counter.

Jason got up from the table. "Goodbye, Sam."


	18. Chapter 18

Jason stood outside of Carly's house ringing the doorbell. The piping hot pizza box in his hand.

"Hi," she said opening the door and stepping aside. "Come in."

He walked into the dimly lit living room. "I have to say that I'm surprised that Michael or Morgan's not with you."

"Oh, Michael pushed the issue," she said taking the pizza from him and setting it on the table. Where there was already cans of pop sitting out. "But I insisted that he go home to his very pregnant girlfriend."

"And Morgan?" Jason asked sitting on the couch. He tried not to stare at her as she was already in her pajamas. A red tank top and black lace shorts. He tried to push the image of her wrapping her long legs around his waist from his mind.

"He's with his father. He wanted to nurse me back to health, but considering his state of mind lately. I just dont have the energy to nurse him. So his father is giving me a much needed break." Carly nodded before disappearing into the kitchen returning with some plates and napkins.

"How did the conversation go with Sonny? When you told him you were coming here and not home." Jason asked taking the plate from her and grabbing a slice of pizza. Although, he wasnt immediately hungry. He set the plate aside on the table.

"It was tough. He kind've ambushed us in the elevator. Sadly, Michael's used to playing buffer," she said piling several slices on her plate.

"Are you going to get a divorce?" Jason asked tugging lightly on her blond hair.

She smiled and looked down at her wedding band and twirled it around her finger. "No, i just want space."

It wasn't his job to fix their relationship. But he couldn't stop the advice from leaving his lips. "You're not supposed to get space from your husband. You don't have the option of arguing and going some place else. If you're going to work this out don't wait too long."

She stuffed her face as an excuse not to say anything.

"So what are we watching?" he asked deciding to put her out of her misery. Looking at the tv that was already paused on a movie.

"Its chick flick night," she said slyly picking up a can of pop and sipping slowly from the straw.

He laughed at her adorableness. "Since when?"

"Since I said so," she said fluffing her hair.

"Alright," He chuckled nonchalantly. "Whats on the agenda first?"

"The Vow." Carly said softly.

He shook his head. "Cant say i've heard of it? What's it about?"

"This newly married couple gets into a car accident and they have to deal with that and rediscover their love for each other." Carly said meeting his steady gaze.

He chuckled taking off his leather jacket and throwing it over the arm of the couch. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Carly asked turning her head to the screen.

"Carly, what else is this movie about?" Jason asked seriously.

"The wife in this narrative may or may not get into a coma and wake up with amnesia," she whispered softly.

"Carly, dammit." He said rolling his eyes.

"Just hear me out. I didn't play it for what you think," she said touching his arm and feeling the tense muscles underneath.

"Right so you dont want me to get my memory back and reconcile with Sam." Jason scoffed standing up and grabbing his just discarded jacket.

Carly put down her drink. "I've made it no secret that I am Team Sam. But this movie isn't about her. It's about me."

"You?"

"I learned something when I saw it. I just wanted to share it with you." Carly shrugged.

"It's entertainment. There's nothing you can learn from it. But i'll stay." Jason nodded approvingly settling back on the couch.

Carly pressed play on the remote practically giddy that he might actually give the movie a chance.

Jason chowed down on his pizza ignoring the start of the movie. Too conscious of Carly moving beside him. Her knees brushing against his leg. "Oh, this is realistic. Their relationship was absolutely perfect. Nothing was wrong. He didn't think she chewed too loud sometimes or anything."

Carly's mouth dropped as she threw a throw pillow at him. "I do not chew loudly."

"Sometimes." He shrugged glad to get a rise out of her. Tucking the pillow behind his back.

"Not even a little bit." She pouted poking out her bottom lip.

Jason sucked in a harsh breath wanting to reach over and grab her bottom lip between his. "Give you a piece of gum and you're dangerous."

"Go back to the movie. You're missing the good part." She said pushing him playfully.

He felt like he was at a movie theater and he wasn't sure how to act on his first date. He decided the tried and true method was the best. He yawned and stretched his arms out putting one behind her. She snuggled closer giving him a whiff of her sweet smelling perfume. He wanted to run his hands down her bare shoulder, kissing them lightly.

"She's different from you. She remembers almost everything, but her life sense she met him." Carly said.

Oh," he said snapping out of his thoughts. "Not completely. I do remember something. I remember you."

"Yeah." Carly breathed lacing her hand threw his.

He couldn't possible fathom what possessed her to do it. To reach out to him like that. But it felt good. The feeling of her hand in his.

"So this is the part where the annoying pushing begins. Reminds me of someone. A couple of someone's." Jason said sounding surly.

Carly was silent and withdrew her hand from his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it how it sounds."

Her brow creased in a frown. "Its fine."

Carly watched the screen as Leo threw Paige a well thought out welcome home party. That did not go over well at all. She could have told him that was a bad idea. "I'm not like that."

He was silent.

"I mean I'm not like that anymore. I'm trying."

"You are." He said lifting her hand. His lips brushing lightly across her knuckles.

The movie was bringing up feelings he'd rather not think about. He knew exactly what Paige was feeling going to the Cafe Mnemonic where you're supposed to have all these great memories. And just not being able to remember them. The faces on the screen where foreign to him, but he knew their motives. Those he recognized in the faces of people who claimed to care about him.

Carly could see he was tense so she rubbed his leg.

"Who hates music? Now she's not even trying." Jason exclaimed angrily at the screem.

Carly smiles and leans down and grabs a sip of her drink. "Reminds me of someone."

"Good job guy. Takes her out on a date. Gets a little action at the end," Jason teased tickling Carly on her side.

"Stop," Carly laughed pushing his hands away from her side.

"Dun, Dun, DUNNNNN," He sang indicating to the climax of the movie. "No one saw this part coming."

"Dont make light. There breaking up and he feels like there is no hope." Carly said grabbing another small slice of peace even though she was beginning to feel stuffed.

"Cause there isn't any."

"Just keep watching." Carly said wiping her hands on a napkin and tossing it on the table.

"Exactly!" Jason pronounced louder than he intended too.

"What? What!" Carly said looking about since she obviously missed something.

"He said it. He wanted to earn her love thats why he never told her about her parents and thats all I want. You and Elizabeth earned my love. Even though me and Elizabeth didn't work out she still has my respect. Sam feels like its owed to her."

"You think I earned your love?"

"Yes."

"Because the memories of us came back."

"Because you were always my friend. You earned my trust even before the memories."

Carly was suddenly filled with a warm feeling. "You want to know what I learned."

"Yeah."

She wrapped her arms around his and laid her head on shoulders. "Watch this part."

Paige picks up an old menu card in which her vows are written on the back. She's moved to tears by them. She rushes to the restaurant to find it closed. She meets Leo there and asks him if they could go out to eat at another restaurant.

Carly picks up the remote and turns off the movie. "She never gets her memories back. He loves her for who she is now and its not too much of a stretch from what she was before. The place there going to isn't even open any more. And there not crying over spilt milk. There going to make new memories in a new place."

"What does that all mean to you?" Jason asked smiling gently.

"I know I said that we were going to go back to all of our old spots in the hopes that maybe your memory would come back some more."

Jason's eyebrow raised. "And you agreed not to push."

"Yes, but I dont want to do that anymore." Carly said taking his hand in hers and giving it a little squeeze. "I understand what you want now. I want to make new memories with you."


	19. Chapter 19

Carly was in her office at the Metro Court typing up the new schedule for the waiters and waitresses. She had been sitting at her desk since eight am and the muscles in her shoulders were beginning to feel the burn. She rolled her shoulders back and forth as she stared at the bright computer screen. She had trouble working in the dining area this morning feeling the early signs of a panic attack coming on, so she figured working in her office might be better.

Her phone rang cutting through the silence of the room. She picked up the phone glad for the reprieve and noticed it was a text from Jason.

"I'm so hard up right now, want me to come get you off."

She nearly dropped the phone slamming it down on the table and covering her mouth in shock as if she had seen something meant for Elizabeth or Sam. But that can't be because he told her last night that he wasn't with Elizabeth anymore and last she checked he still had no memory of Sam. If she had been focused on something other than herself she could have asked him about Elizabeth. But she liked the feeling of being catered too and being taken care of. She wasn't about to interrupt that with a monologue on Sonny or Elizabeth. She opened her phone slowly maybe this was someone else.

"Jason?"

"Who else? lol You don't know my number anymore."

"Um . . . You might want to re-read your text."

"I swear I meant I'm so HUNGRY, want me to come get you!"

"As in lets go out to eat."

Carly stares at her phone for a moment. Then laughs to herself wondering if his amnesia affected his ability to text too.

"Sure, but I'm swamped at the Metro Court."

"Meet you there."

Carly smacked her lips and put her phone down returning to the pages on her screen. It was weird, but she was actually feeling some butterflies at the thought of seeing him for lunch. She laughed as she realized that she wrote his name instead of the new waiters John. She deleted it and shook her head trying to clear her mind.

She listened to the rhythmic sound of her typing before her thoughts drifted off once more to Jason. He had kissed her. Not in the way she used to dream about, but he still kissed her. His lips brushed her hand. It was crazy that even now after all this time a part of her wanted to know what it would be like to kiss his lips. Not just a peck like it was on New Years Eve.

It could happen after all he's not with Elizabeth and she's. She's avoiding talking to Sonny. She leaned on her palm and stared out the window. What would this be her twentieth divorce. No, she would have to talk to him tonight. There was a way for them to get past his lie. She just had to have faith in their relationship.

"Knock, knock." A man's voice rang out.

Carly jumped as she was snapped away from her thoughts and saw Jason at the door. "Hi."

"Didn't mean to interrupt anything." Jason smiled.

"You didnt. I could use the break. I'm not getting very far."

Jason wagged his finger at her. "Well, you know what they say all work and no play -"

"I dont know I think I've seen enough excitement to last a life time." Carly shrugged.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any unpleasant memories."

"Dont be silly." Carly looked at Jason in surprise. "I'm being silly."

He looked around her office. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you in here."

Carly laughed. "What do you think?"

"Nicely done." Jason nodded noticing the modern decor and white furninshings. "Now that I think about it. I didn't even know you had an office."

"What did you think I go?" Carly prodded smiling encouragingly.

"I dont know one of those hands on bosses. Everytime I see you; you are usually in the trenches with the rest of them."

"Thank you." Carly replied shrugging lightly. "Its all apart of being a boss including the paperwork."

"Ready to eat?" He asked pointing to the door.

"Sure," Carly responded saving her work and cutting off her computer. She followed him to the door and paused.

He got to the elevator before he realized that she was not behind him. "What's the matter?"

Carly stared at Jason with a contemplating expression. "I don't want to go."

"To your own restaurant?"

Carly walked back towards her desk and leaned on it for support. "I dont want to drink down stairs." Carly finally said.

"We wont drink then." Jason said quietly leaning against the door jamb. "Tell me whats the matter?"

She turned around to face him her breath shaky. "I've been having these moments."

He came closer to her closing the office door behind him.

She continued staring at her hands. "The truth is I like being in the trenches. Its the little details of this place in making sure it runs that matters to me. I usually leave the paperwork type stuff for Olivia, but this time I volunteered to do it."

"Why?"

She shrugged evasively. "I don't know . . . Today I couldn't even walk into the restaurant before my heart felt like it was going to fall right out of my chest. I got to the bar and poured myself some water. I was afraid to drink the water. I was afraid to drink the water in my own restaurant. That I poured." She wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I'm sorry . . .but I dont want to leave the office right now."

"No, I'm sorry . . . I didn't realize. You're always so strong and put together -" Jason trailed off sounding apologetic.

"That it never even occurred to you that there might be a chink in the armour." Carly pointed out shaking her head.

He moved to embrace her, but she shook off his touch.

"I don't feel the same. I am less than . . . I am nothing. I'm stupid. If you weren't there what would have happened to me? And it would have been my fault." Carly buried her face in her hands unleashing the tears she had been holding back all day. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about me. You need to get this out." Jason reached out running his hand over her back before pulling her in for a hug. His heart aching for the woman he loves. "You are valuable, Carly."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend." Carly said her voice muffled as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm saying this because you are not weak. You're not stupid. I was there and I always will be there." He said kissing the top of her head.

"You don't know that," she cried her knees giving way as she sank to the floor.

"I'll always be there." He said cradling her in his arms on the floor as he rocked her back and forth. "I'll always be there."


	20. Chapter 20

Jason sat outside of Dr. Denson's office and waited for Carly to be finished. It took him some convincing to get her to agree that she might need to see a therapist. He really didn't think anything would work until he pointed out that she would be a role model to Morgan. If she went without having to be dragged kicking and screaming.

"Greetings, my friend.' Came a spectacularly chipper voice.

"Hi, Spinelli," Jason replied upon looking up to see his friend.

"What brings you to the tenth level of hell called the hospital?"

Jason glanced towards the closed door. He wasn't sure how much Carly would be comfortable with him saying. So he opted to say nothing instead. "Just waiting for a friend. How about you?"

"Ellie, is with the angelic one. We brought her in because she had a nasty bug bite on her arm that was not looking like the mosquito variety."

"Gosh, I hope she's alright." Jason replied scratching his head.

"She will be fine after all. I just needed to take a little bit of walk because I have a low tolereance for pain."

"Oh yeah." Jason snorted.

"No, I mean I hate to see the people I love in it. In pain. Although, I'm sure my dear Ellie will give me a severe tongue lashing for leaving her holding the proton."

Jason looked at him pecularily. "Right."

"So how is your epic courtship of the valkyrie coming along?"

"Who?" Jason asked grinning.

"Carly."

"I know man. I was just joking with you." Jason said shoving him playfully with his elbow. "The courtship is going . . . really bad."

"Has she not returned your affections because of her connection with Mister Sir?" Spinelli asked nervously.

"No." Jason croaked out.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Spinelli asked hesistantly.

"She still doesn't know."

"Thats distressing."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jason finished.

"I do not confess to be a romeo." Spinelli stammered. "But for someone who has had an almost wedding to the efferversent Maxximista and a real wedding to the love of my life Ellie. I think I might no what I'm talking about."

"You want to give me advice?"

"If I can."

"Shoot," He nodded genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"Flirting," He said waving his hand in front of him. "I cant say that I am particularly adebt at it, but it fits your particular situation. If your afraid of rejection because of Mister Sir. Perhaps you should drop some hints to your feelings and see how she would respond."

"And if she doesn't pick up on it?" Jason asked remembering the texts he had sent her.

"There's always the direct approach."

"I thought you might say that."

"I need to get back." Spinelli said standing up.

"Thanks for listening." Jason said shaking Spinelli's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Its my pleasure to help a friend." Spinelli nodded.

"Can you keep these conversations between us and not tell Sam?"

"Sam is my friend, but so are you. Your feelings for another will never be revealed by my lips."

X

X

X

X

Next Day . . .

Jason sat on the couch at Elizabeth's house waiting on the boys to get home from school. Lately, he couldn't stand to be in the same room with Elizabeth who seemed to look at him as if she might set him on fire with her eyes. So he set up a schedule to see the boys when she was at work. That way she didn't need to get a babysitter and he got some much needed family time.

He flipped through the channels not watching anyone in particular, but stopped on the news at the mention of his name.

"Jason Morgan is being touted as hero today when he saved an innocent woman last night, Carly Jax the owner of the Metro Court Hotel from getting caught in the cross fire of a mob war."

Jason slammed the remote down on the couch. "Police can't even keep your name out of the press. What are they good for?"

"Details are still being released. But what we know now is that Mrs. Corinthos was walking home along the docks from a late night dinner. Unbeknown to her that a sting operation was taking place on gun smuggling chargers. Shots were fired and threw some quick thinking on the part of her friend. She's alive to talk about."

Jason sat up on the couch as Carly appeared on the screen. Camera's and lights shoved into her face.

"Any comments about what happened to you?" A reporter asked pointing a microphone in her direction.

She said nothing as she struggled to make her way through the crowd to the entrance of her hotel. "Yeah I have a few comments," she said looking directly at the camera. "Jason Morgan is a hero. And instead of the mayor worrying about women breastfeeding in public she should be concerned with the crime in this town. Instead of hounding me maybe you should be hounding her about her priorities."

She turned around and went inside. Leaving Olivia to handle the fall out.

"Alright people lets move 15 feet from the property line or I call the police," said Olivia directing her security gaurds to push people back."

"Hi dad," said Jake storming threw the door. "I knew you'd be here."

"Hi, Jason," said Cameron.

Jason quickly turned the tv off and gave all the boys a hug and a kiss. "Alright, no playing around lets get our stuff off and sit at the table to do some homework.

The boys groaned.

"Table rules go into affect until you're excused. I promise the fun will begin after."

The boys hung their jackets up and headed to the table with their bookbags. Half way threw it Jason was finding it hard to stay awake. He didn't get any sleep last night thanks to that little excitement on the docks. So concentraing was proving difficult. His mind was on Carly and the scare he received when he thought she had been shot. When she had just slipped on someone else's blood. His life without her flashed before his eyes and it was not a pretty sight.

He couldn't be anymore angry at Sonny for not being able to protect her and put her needs first. The rift between her and Sonny just seemed to grow exponentially. But how could he be happy about it when she wasn't happy. His phone vibrated and he picked it up.

"But Jason you said no phones at the table," spoke up Cameron seeing him reach for his phone. "Its one of the rules."

"Which is why i'm going to turn it off." Jason replied opening the message underneath the table.

"I'm thinking a soft pair of light pink panties and matching bra, want a picture?"

Jason's mind easily pictured the image of his hot friend in nothing but her undergarments. The uncomfortable tightness of his jeans and the sudden fidgeting from Jake brought him back to the present.

"Carly, I'm with my boys."

"I'm sorry that was meant for Maxie."

"She's doing a fashion spread on me in Crimson."

"Cool."

He turned the phone off before slipping it into his back pocket. He thought about what she said. That couldn't have been true. Sure the first message he sent her had been a mistake. But the second one was on purpose. He wanted her to smile and maybe get a few ideas in her head in the process. He had become the master of the accidental texts. Was she giving him a taste of his own medicine. But that would imply that she was interested in him. And he still hadn't gotten confirmation to anything of the sort beyond the platonic.

Sure they had slept in the same bed again yesterday night. But she was scared of the nightmares. The feeling of the gun pressed to her head still fresh in her mind. He awoke to find her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her protectively. It was the best moments he had ever shared with her. Until it was over and she awoke moving away from him and getting up to take a shower.


	21. Chapter 21

"Jason," Called out Maxie as she ran heels clicking across the floor to meet up with Jason as he walked past Kelly's.

"Yeah," he said turning around to find a small blond chasing after him.

"We haven't had much time to talk. I'm Maxie Jones. We used to be quasi-friends in another life," she responded holding out her hand for him to shake.

He took it unsure of what the young lady might possibly want for him.

"Any who, I thought I'd stop you because I can help you with your problem," Maxie said tucking her hair behind her ear a bit.

A frown marred Jason's brow. "What problem is that?"

"Spinelli told me about . . ." She looked around and leaned in so no one else could hear them. In a whisper she said, "Your infatuation with Carly."

"First of all its not an infatuation. Secondly, I'm going to kill him." Jason said turning away from the chipper blond and wanting to get as far away from her as possible.

"My baby daddy can't keep anything from me." She said moving to block his retreat. "But if it helps I can keep a secret. I even know of away you can get closer to her."

"I'm listening."

"She's doing a photo shoot for Crimson in a few hours. Originally it was apart of our real women campaign showcasing the woman entrepreneur which it still can be. But thanks to recent tragic events she's also a survivor."

"Yeah, I heard something about that." He replied remembering the text she sent him about the pink panties. At least he knew now that it was a real thing. And not an attempt to connect with him. Although, the knowledge made him feel worse not better.

"Here's the part where you come in at. I want you to pose with her." Maxie asked biting her bottom lip as she braced for his answer.

He snorted. "There's no way."

"Its a win-win. Not only do you get to spend time with her, but you can take some very romantic, couple-y type pictures. Possibly open up her mind to the whole idea of you two being together." Maxie begged.

"Maxie, I'm not a model. And its probably the last thing in the whole world I'd actually want to do." He responded trying to move past her.

"Don't do it for yourself. Don't do it for me. Do it because you love her and this is something she's really excited about. Just be there for it. . . And maybe be in it."

He laughed. "I cant even believe i'm considering this."

"You already have the body for a model. And I promise you don't even have to smile. You could be like a really cool stoic prop." Maxie said throwing out her best pitch. They actually could use a male model and this would go perfect for the shoot.

"A prop. I dont think so." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Then do it for her. Let's go back to that."

He laughed. "Alright Maxie. You got a deal."

"Yay." She laughed jumping up and down.

"But if it gets too girly. I'm out. I'll just have to be Carly's support from the sidelines."

"You won't regret this." She said giving him a hug before going back to the diner where she left Nathan.

X

X

Carly stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom shaking out her hands and arms. She bent down to wash her hands.

"Carly, you ready?" Maxie asked coming into the bathroom. "Dylan, has all his equipment set up now."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Carly said looking up and grabbing a paper towel to dry her hands. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror as Maxie closed the door. "You can do this. You're sexy and beautiful. Not too old."

She threw the paper towel in the trash and stepped out into the hallway that led to the restaurant. It felt like she was taking the long walk to the electic chair. She stood out in the open and her mouth dropped as she stared at the man sitting at the bar in nothing, but some Calvin Klein boxers. "Jason."

"Surprise." Maxie said throwing up her hands. "We enlisted a little help from your bestie. So that you feel the most comfortable."

"And at your sexist." Dylan chimed in.

Carly went up to him and gave him a hug before whispering in his ear. "I cant believe you're doing this."

"Anything for you."

Dylan bent down over his camera. Taking a few test shots. "Okay, Carly moment of truth you've got to lose the robe."

She turned around to face him.

"Could it be any colder in here for this?" Jason teased.

"The air conditioner is stuck on freezing," she squeaked out to him over her shoulder. She untied the robe and handed it off to Maxie revealing a coral bikini set with a black lace overlay. Her hipster panties sporting a coral cinched waist that wrapped into a small bow in the front. "No one's coming until tomorrow to fix it."

"Let's get a few by yourself and then will add Jason in." Dylan instructed. Posing her where he wanted her to be.

She smiled the biggest smile she could manage inspite of the fact that she was already freezing her toes off. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Jason was covering up his private parts. It put her at ease that he was just as nervous about this as she was. Although, she couldn't imagine how Maxie could have talked him into. Maybe because the article was going to be about how she survived the harrowing experience of walking into a mob war. He was whispering something in Maxie's ear and she disappeared and returned with a black towel that she draped across his chest like he was an adonis. And he certainly looked like it.

"Carly, you with me?" Dylan asked snapping pictures.

"Yeah, sorry." She replied looking straight at the eye of the camera and giving her best come hither stare.

"I think we got enough of those. Ready to join Jason?" He asked quickly flipping threw the pictures he had just taken.

"Sure," She said walking over to him.

"You did good," he whispered in her ear. His breath tickling her neck.

He leaned casually against the bar and she stood up facing him. Her hand on his chiseled chest. She wasn't trying to look on purpose, but she couldn't help but notice that the towel perfectly covered his private parts. She wanted to laugh, but she held on to the stoic look needed for this picture.

"Perfect. You guys are naturals." Dylan said peering at them threw te camera lens.

"I have an idea, but this is going to be a little uncomfortable." Maxie said coming towards them.

"I think the cold temps in here took care of that." Jason said noticing the chill bumps on Carly's arms.

"A model suffers for his/her craft." Maxie explained pushing four stools together. She instruted Carly to lay across them face up with her feet on Jason's thighs. "Lose the towel, Jason."

"Maxie," he said threw gritted teeth.

"Towel." She didn't flinch motioning for him to toss it to the side out of the shop.

Dylan peered through his camera. "Oh that's a great picture, Maxie."

Carly smiled, but didnt dare look down to see what he was packing. Ignoring the cold feel of the black leather stools against her skin. After a few pictures she thought she would play with Jason a bit. She scooted down on the stools the best she could without drawing attention and repositioned her right leg so that it was slightly bent. Blocking the camera view as her left foot accidentally brushed his manhood. She felt his muscles tense under her legs but he didn't move or say anything.

"Okay, Carly last pics. Can we get you to lay across the bar behind Jason.?" Dylan asked adjusting the lights for the height difference.

Jason picked her up by her waist and helped her get on to the bar. They stood staring at each other for a moment. But it was Carly who broke their gaze first once she saw that they had an audience.

"Cool, guys. Carly can you pick up one of those scotch glasses behind you? Such a cool shoot." Dylan asked looking up from the camera long enough to point out the cup.

"Um." She said turning around to look at the cup. "Can we do something else?"

"Why? The camera loves you these pictures are going to capture everyone's attention." Maxie said sincerely.

Jason could feel Carly shaking behind him and he knew it wasn't just the cold. "Yeah, let's not do the cup bit."

"Come on Jason. It's not like she has to drink it." Maxie said annoyed that they picked now to play diva.

"Maxie, I said No," He said standing up and pulling Carly from the bar. Shielding her from the camera and their view.

"This would probably be the prefect time to do a costume change anyway." Dylan said breaking the tension.

Carly mouthed the words thank you before heading off to the bathroom.

"Oh, do I get a costume change too?" He asked turning to Maxie.

"No, this is your costume." She snapped.

He sighed heavily. "Listen, I'm sorry if I snapped at you. She was just uncomfortable with the idea."

"I wouldn't want to do anything to make Carly look bad. She's like family, but I get the urge. And I accept your apology."

Carly came back into the empty restaurant. This time wearing matching coral pumps. Black capri dress pants and a matching black blazer with nothing underneath but the coral and black bra from earlier. "You're absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah, Carly. I hope I look that good at your age." Maxie said watching her strong confident gate as she made her way over to Jason.

"Geesh, I'm not that old yet."

Carly stood in front of Jason and slowly laced her hand threw his.

"You guys ready?" Dylan asked snapping pictures.

He turned her hand over. "You aren't wearing your ring."

She looked at her hand as if she was suprised it wasn't there. But really she was surprised that she went so long without missing it. She looked up at him and she want more than anything to kiss him and have him kiss her back.

He leaned down slightly hovering over her lips as if he knew exactly what she needed. "Can I?"

"You dont have to ask."

He brushed his lips across hers and she melted into him. He's kissing me! We're kissing! Carly rambled inwardly. She knew that there might be a chance that this was the only kiss they share together. So she wanted to make it last forever and ever.

"Carly," yelled out Sonny.


	22. Chapter 22

Carly stepped away from Jason her facial expression blank showing none of the previous emotion Jason had saw there. "Sonny."

He stepped down the stairs a stony look upon his face. Flanked by two security gaurds that Carly recognized immediately as Max and Freddy.

"Sonny, Carly's really doing great," Maxie said hoping they didn't break any of Dylans equipment in the fight.

"Yeah, take it from the photographer the photos are coming out great," Dylan piped in looking nervously between Sonny and Jason.

Sonny flashed them a smile showing off his treadmark dimples. "Looks like it."

Maxie cast a nervous glance at Dylan and pointed to the camera. He nodded understanding perfecly what she meant. "You know we were all done here." Dylan offered cutting off his camera.

"I dont mean to interrupt, anything. By all means keep going," He said never taking his eyes off of Carly.

"You know lets go talk," Carly said walking up to him and gently tugging on his hands.

"Whats the matter, Carly? Afraid I might cause a scene." He asked. To others she may look calm, but Sonny knew there was a storm brewing underneath. He could read it in her eyes.

"No, we were just taking pictures. There just pictures," Carly said gesturing back at Jason frantically.

He felt like a knife had been plunged into his heart with those words. But now was not the time to talk about their feelings. "Yeah man, Maxie had this great idea that we take photos together."

"Was one of those ideas for you to stick your tongue down my wife's mouth. You think i'm stupid," He screamed pointing towards his chest.

"Let's calm down here. It was nothing, but two people getting caught up in the moment." He said trying to keep Sonny calm. The damage was just already done. He motioned for Maxie and Dylan to leave.

Dylan grabbed his camera and left the lights and headed to the elevator with Maxie. "Do you think there going to break my equipment?"

"If Sonny does. I'll be billing him twice the amount for the damage. Don't you worry about that." Maxie commented pressing the down button on the elevator. Truthfully apart of her wanted to know what was going to happen between Carly and Jason, but she didn't want to be here for the Sonny drama.

Sonny looked back at Carly ignoring Jason's words. "You're not wearing your ring? They tell you to take that off too?"

Carly glanced down at her hand. "Its at home still in the bathroom. It's covered in blood."

He reached out and put his hand on her neck pulling her closer to him. "If you need a new ring. I'll buy you a new ring."

She jerked her head away and stepped back. "I dont need a new ring. I dont need anything else from you. I dont need another reminder of your lies."

"You know I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know we can get past this."

"You let me grieve for you. Cater to your every need when we have a child out in the world lost that needs us more," she said dabbing at her wet cheeks with her palm. Not wanting the makeup to rub off on her hands. "And in spite of all that you haven't learned anything and our son pays the price for it."

"So this is what you do. Use this photo shoot as some excuse to make out with Jason," he said pointing to him.

Carly looked back at him a haunted look in her eyes. "That was a mistake." She looked back at Sonny. "This all is." She headed for the fire escape and didn't look back. She took off her heels and ran up the stairs relieved to see no one following her. But she didn't trust Sonny not to send Max after her. So the stairs were the best option if she didn't want to get stuck in the elevator with any of the trio. She instantly regretted leaving Jason down there by himself, but he was abig boy he could handle himself.

"Let me make this clear to you. When Sam came to me with these alligations. I was the one who talked her down. You were my friend. It couldn't possibly be the way she said it was," he said walking up to Jason and staring him down.

"I don't know what Sam told you, but what you walked in on was spontaneous. Like Carly said it was a mistake that could probably be chalked up to emotions getting caught up in the photos."

"I'm going to choose to believe that's all it is because whatever feelings you have for her. Carly is my wife now and we are going through a tough time. And we don't need any added stresses."

"Agreed," Jason nodded.

Sonny turned away, but stopped and looked back at Jason. "You're a friend up until the day you're not. Then you're like everyone else. A candle that might need to be snuffed out."

Earlier that Day . . .

"Boss, Sam's here to see you." Max said entering the living room.

"Let her in," Sonny said pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"Congratulations, is in order," said Sam smiling at her old friend.

"Nice to see you and thank you. I think so," he said taking a sip of his drink. "Can I get you something?"

"No, thank you." She said shaking her head. "Did the big reveal happen at the docks? Those same docks that Jason and Carly happened upon."

Sonny sighed heavily. "With all do respect I don't want to talk about it. So if you came here to somehow give me a piece of your mind. Save it."

"No, nothing like that," she said sitting on the couch and making herself comfortable. "I thought you might want to know why they were together in the first place."

Sonny looked down at her and shrugged. "I dont know they were having dinner together or something."

"You've seen her a lot less lately. Haven't you?"

Uncomfortable with the line of questioning. Sonny took a long swig of his whiskey. The brown liquor burning the back of his throat. "Since when are you concerned about my wife's where abouts?"

"Since I started to notice that wherever she is Jason isn't far behind. Like that day he rescued her and took her to the hospital," she said unable to keep the venom from her voice.

Sonny put his glass back on the bar with a clunk. "Listen I'll always be greatful to him for what he did for her. You'll get no complaints from me." He said walking to the doors he was about to throw her out of her.

"No that was commendable of him. What happened after not so much?" She said standing up and rubbing her hands together.

"If you have something to say Sam. Just say it?" He said getting annoyed.

"He kissed her when they were trapped together and I found him after sleeping in the same bed with her." Sam said angrily wanting someone else to see what she was seeing.

"He kissed her. Wasn't she under the influence then. Maybe she threw herself at him?" He said not finding it too suspicious.

"Did she even tell you about it?"

"Nooooo," he said slowly. "Because she doesn't remember anything from that day."

"And you believe her?"

"I have no reason not to," he said crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't believe her because Jason told Spinelli that he loved Carly." She said running her hands through her hair. Thinking that she should have taken that drink.

"What do you want me to do Sam? He's my friend."

"I want you to reign in your wife," Sam said meeting him at the door. "If I were you i'd watch out for my friend as well."

"I'll never hurt him. I owe him my life?" Sonny said eyeing her up and down.

"No one's asking you to. He's on this path of rediscovering himself and what's happening to him now is just a product of him not remembering his true family."

"He remembers Carly."

"That's why you should be worried."

"He really told Spinelli this?"

"Yes," she nodded seeing that she was getting through to him.

"I'll go find Carly."


	23. Chapter 23

"You cant keep avoiding my calls. You're not at the hotel anymore. Just talk to me." Jason begged riding alongside Carly in his car who he spotted out jogging. She was wearing skin tight black yoga pants with a matching black and white top.

"I think thats borderline stalkerish." Carly responded pulling out her ear phones. "This is also a little creepy." She said gesturing towards the car. The sun had yet to come up although the sky was beginning to lighten up. It was a brisk morning, but she was working up enough sweat not to be able to tell.

"Can you stop running?" He said parking the car on a side street and getting out. He ran to catch up to her.

"I don't want to talk Jason," she pleaded her voice quivering.

"But I do." He said grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "I've been lying to you and its about time you heard the truth."

Carly groaned inwardly and looked away. "Oh no, I dont wan't to hear anything else." She shrugged off his grasp and sprinted up to the hill.

"I love you." He yelled out. But the only response came from some nearby howling dogs.

Carly stopped in her tracks and turned back. "You love me?"

"I do." He said walking to her slowly afraid that she still might run. "When those memories returned they didn't just show me that you were my friend. They told me that you were the love of my life."

Carly shook her vehemently as blinked back tears. "You mean the good memories that you have of us. With none of the bad ones."

"What does that matter?" He asked rubbing her forearm that was folded across her chest.

"It means everything." She said laying her hands on top of his. "I'm a fuck up and I don't always make the right decisions. And I'm really indecisive and a know-it-all. Which is kind of counter productive." She bit her lower lip and continued on. "I get in trouble sometimes . . . okay a lot of times and you want to know what the best part of all that is?"

He was silent.

"Knowing that in spite of all that, you love me anyway. What kind of relationship could we have now?" She said stepping away from him. "One where I spend majority of our relationship trying not to disappoint you for fear that you will leave me for someone better. Knowing in my heart that I'd probably deserve it."

"Can I say something?"

She sucked her teeth and looked back at the hill where the sun was beginning to rise.

"You were upset at Sonny because it seemed as if he hadn't matured at all. That you guys were stuck on this same road making the same mistakes. I cant speak on the past but I see whats right in front of me loud and clear. You changed, you matured and he didn't."

"It's not that simple."

"But it is, Carly. You're not that same reckless individual that I keep hearing about," he said squinting against the sun.

"This coming from a guy who had to rescue me from a bar after I was drugged."

"That was not your fault." He said sternly. Jumping at hearing the horn of a car blowing behind him. He pulled Carly on to the sidewalk to let the small Honda pass. "You are a strong, independent woman who fights for her family intensely and the only thing I'm asking of you is to fight for us."

"I slept with your brother."

"I know."

"And I cheated on you with Sonny." She said hardening her resolve.

"I've heard."

"You couldn't forgive me. No matter what I did. It wasn't enough. There was always someone you loved more. Robin, Elizabeth and now Sam. Sam the woman who you belong with now. My time is over," Carly said placing her hand on his chest.

"You know what I just heard. The names of three women who are not you. Who I tried to have a relationship with and failed to come even close to what I had with you. You've tried and failed to replace me in your life. Thats because we belong together."

"I think at one time I believed that, but rejection hurts especially when its happening over and over again. So I moved on." She said thinking about Jax and now Sonny.

"I let our past mistakes blind me to what we had. Don't make the same mistake I did." He wrapped his hands around her face pulling her so close that his lips hovered just above hers. "Can I?"

"You don't have to ask." She said taking his lips onto hers.

Days later . . .

"How the hell am I supposed to keep this from dad?" Michael asked sitting at the bar at the Metro Court.

"I don't know, Michael." Carly responded busting a table at the restaurant. "I didn't even mean to tell you. I was just kind of excited."

Michael looked at his mother sideways. He knew this look and she was definitely happy.

"Besides, he already knows that I'm seeing someone else. If he's as smart as I know he is he's probably already figured out that the man is Jason."

Michael had mixed feelings about all of this. He knew he wanted his mother to be happy no matter who she was. He just wasn't sure if he wanted that person to be Dad or his uncle Jason. I guess he had to say a silent prayer later that the decision wasn't up to him. "So those few days when no one could reach you. You were with Jason?"

She smiled and put the tray of dirty dishes on the counter next to him. "I was here at the hotel."

"Oh God, spare me the details," Michael laughed rubbing his hand over his face. "You can tell Uncle Jason that I am happy for you guys."

"I'll pass that along," she said rubbing his arm lovingly.

"But you know i'm worried about you." Michael said leveling a gaze at her.

"Oh come on Michael. No negativity. I'm finally in a good head space now. No mob. No custody battle. No blood. Just happy," she said practically giddy.

"But this needs to be talked about." He said ignoring her pleas. "What happens when he gets his memory back? What happens when he wants to go back to Sam?"

"He'll still love me Michael." Carly said running her hands through her hair.

"I believe he will, but will he be in love with you. Is the question?" He said his brow creased in concern.

"I guess I will just have to take my chances." Carly said with a half smile. "Love's a gamble."

Michael stood up and enveloped her in a hug. "Amnesia or no amnesia if he hurts you. He'll have to answer to me."

"I'm going to be fine." She replied pulling out her phone with a twinkle in her eye.

"Can I get a drink before I go?" Michael asked pointing to whatever was on tap.

Carly looked up from her phone. "Uh. . . Yeah, but you'll have to get it yourself."

"No problem." He said getting up from his stool and walking around the bar.

Carly took his place and began typing out a message to Jason who she knew was still taking a shower in their hotel room.

"Want me to give you oral?"

She smiled a wide grin spreading across her face as she cradled her phone to her chin. A part of her knew those messages from Jason earlier could not have been an accident. Neither were hers, but now that there feeling for each other were out in the open. They could act upon them without any fear. She was startled from her thoughts by Keke coming to pick up the tray of dirty dishes she had set down earlier.

"If you dont mind me saying so. You look absolutely beautiful today," Keke commented cradling the bin of dishes against her

"Thank you, but you can't get a raise." Carly teased.

"No I mean it." Keke said sincerely.

"I wonder why." Michael said leaning over the counter to whisper in his mothers ear after Keke disappered into the back. He took the last gulp of his drink and placed it underneath the counter. "Alright. I'm out of here."

Carly looked down at her phone as it dinged and alerted her to another message. "Alright hun. Love you."

"Tell me you meant that."

"Sorry. I meant do you want me to get you a drink. I was in a rush."

Michael walked to the elevator needing to return to work. At that moment Jason stepped off the elevator staring down at his phone. "I hear a congratulations is in order." Michael said holding out his hand for his uncle to shake.

"Yeah, thanks. I have to admit I was dreading this moment. Unsure of how Carly's kids might take this news. You and Morgan esspecialy." Jason responded shaking his hand.

"I cant speak for Morgan. I can only speak for myself." Michael replied before looking back at his mother. "Remember what I said."

Jason walked up to her and kissed her full on the mouth not caring who might see. He waited all day for that kiss. "What was that about?"

"He was reassuring me that if you hurt me. He'd have no problem taking you down," she said leaning against him while emphasizing the word down comically.

"Oh really. You can tell Michael then that he wont get any problems from me." He said snuggling her nose. He pulled out his cell showing her the last message he recieved from her. "You are such a liar."

"Somebody, want to tell me what I missed?" Olivia said peering at them from behind the bar with a sly smile.

"Olivia, Jason. Jason this is Olivia." Carly said the color in her cheeks rising.

"We've met briefly." She replied nodding at him. "Now Carly. You and Jason are looking awfully close lately and you're staying in the hotel. Anything you need me to cover for?" she whispered.

Carly waved her empty ring finger in front of her face. "I'm not cheating. Sonny knows where I stand."

Olivia snorted. "Jason has the benefit of memory loss. But you and I have known sonny a long time." She gestured to the two of them. "He doesn't take rejection well."

"Well hurting Jason wont exactly send me running back to his waiting arms."

"I'm just going to sit back and watch this one with a bowl of popcorn," Olivia laughed hitting Jason's arm playfully. "You just stay away from those docks because the next time they fish your body out of the river it will be because Sonny put you there for messing around with his wife."

"Soon to be ex-wife," Carly stated.

"Sure." Olivia laughed again before leaving them alone.

"Don't listen to her. Everything will be fine. You dont need to be scared of Sonny," Carly said needing to convince herself as much as Jason.

"I can handle myself. No one's going to scare me away from the girl I love now that I finally have her."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulders breathing in the earthy scent of his cologne.

He pulled away from her slightly. "I actually have a surprise for you."

"I like surprises," she replies jumping up and down in his arms. "This particular surprise you will get tonight."

"Tonight," she moaned a pout upon her lips.

That just made him want to kiss her more. "Yes, I actually came down to let you know that I'm going out to get a few things, but I will see you later."

"Alright then. Keep your phone on."

He kissed the back of her hands. "Will do."


	24. Chapter 24

Jason's phone beeped and he looked down and noticed he had a new text message. He opened it and it was from Sam.

Meet me at the penthouse. Emergency.

He hadn't spoken to Sam in awhile after telling her that he was in a relationship with Carly. Things had been strained to say the least. He was even taking too asking Morgan to go pick up Danny on the days he wanted to see his son just to avoid an argument. To avoid that look of disappointment that seemed to settle permanently on her face. When all he was doing was making the best decision he could for himself. He had hoped that this emergency might be a way for her to barry the hatchet at least for Danny's sake. He knocked on the door and he thought he heard voices before Sam appeared.

"Hi."

"Hey, you said there was an emergency. Is Danny alright?" He asked looking past her into an empty apartment.

"He's fine. He's spending some one on one time with his grand dad," she explained stepping aside so that he could enter.

He was starting to get a bad feeling and the apartment was quiet almost eerily so without Danny. "So everythings quiet here. Did you just want to talk?" He had his back turned to the kitchen and was now facing the door that Sam was standing in front of. Her body rigid as she squeezed the door knob handle. Her eyes darting quickly tosome place behind him. He turned to look behind him, but it was too late. The butt of a gun came down hard on his right temple.

He fell to the ground. The sharp pain temporarily blinding his as he groaned and clutched his head. He turned to look up and see some thug looming over him. "Whatever you do. Leave the woman alone."

"A hero to the end. Somethings never change. Huh, Freddy." Max said to no one in particular as he walked up to the kneeling man. His gun drawn just in case, as he came to stand next to his partner. He looked over to Sam. "Hard parts over. Boss instructed us to take him back to one of the warehouses and he would meet you there."

Sam nodded but said nothing. Just stared at her husband kneeling on the floor the bump on his head already beginning to swell.

"What?" He managed to mumble before blacking out unconscious.

Sometime later . . . .

"So that's your plan, Sam. For me to keep him here locked up until he remembers?" Sonny screamed frustratingly as he overlooked Freddy tying a still unconscious jason to a wooden chair with nylon rope.

"I dont know. I dont think I saw things getting this far." Sam exclaimed wishing she could go untie her husband.

"Then leave and I'll take things from here," Sonny said dismissing her.

"That's not the way this is going to work." Sam said inserting her dominance.

"With all due respect you don't know how things are going to work. You don't know if he'll ever get his memory back and all I see is the man that's trying to take my wife from me."

Morgan pulled out his cell phone and watched the exchange from behind some pallets and shelves of coffee beans. He texted his mom.

Meet at coffee warehouse 5. Dad has Jason. Emergency.

He pulled out the gun he took from his father's desk. He was intending on scaring some of Ava's people on the docks, but it appeared like dad needed his help here first. He shook his head and wiped at his eyes. Trying to focus on what was going on. Sonny had sent Max away no doubt to gaured the door, but Max was standing nearby.

"I just need time. Let's leave him here overnight. Twenty-four hours." She pleaded.

"And when I return. He will magically stop loving my wife and love you instead." Sonny smirked.

"Do you have another idea?"

"Yeah, actually I do." He pulled the gun out of his waistband and cocked it. Pointing straight at his friends head. "We give him a proper death."

Sam moved to stand in the pathway of the bullet. "You cant do that. I thought he was your friend."

Sonny lowered the gun slightly annoyed. "He's no friend I recognize."

"Need some help boss?" Max said coming closer to Jason's chair his hand on the handle of his gun.

Somewhere during the argument Jason had come too, but decided to play unconscious to overhear as much as he could about who had brought him here. He wasn't surprised that it had been Sonny. But what hurt the most is the woman who was supposed to love him. Who was supposed to be his wife at some point was the one who put him up to it.

He felt his moment was coming when Max had approached his chair. Whoever had tied him down must have did it sloppily in all the hurry. He flipped over the chair upon his standing, pushing Max to the ground as he made a quick move for the gun. Grabbing it straight out of the man's hands. He whirled on Sonny pointing the gun straight at the man's hand to find a gun pointed back.

Sam stepped back not wanting to be collateral damage. "Let's all put the guns down and think this through."

"It's a little late for that now. Don't you think so, Sam?" He said his eyes never wavering fro his former friends eyes. "Maybe you should have thought a second before you gave me this wonderful idea on how to get rid of my problem."

"Seems like I am the one with the problem." He said not intending on killing anyone, but he would if it came down to it.

"Yeah, because my father's issue just got a whole lot better," Morgan said brandishing his weapon. "No sudden movements Sam. Why don't you go stand by your husband." He said using the gun to point where he wanted her to go.

"Morgan what are you doing here?"

"A late night at work for the both of us, huh Dad. We can be like partners in crime now. I can show you that I'm willing to step things up in the business and when it comes to taking care ofthe family."

"Morgan, you got to listen to me," Sonny said never putting down his gun. "I don't want you involved in any of this. Hand the gun over and go home."

"What no. Max is unarmed over there and i'm not going to leave just so he can kill you," His hand trembling.

"No one's going to die today, son or any day for that matter." Jason spoke up wondering if the boy was off his meds again remembering his conversation with Carly.

"I'm not talking to you. What did you do to mom?"

"Your moms fine," Sonny said trying to reassure his son.

"That's obviously not true or you wouldn't be holding him here. Or are you just doing this for Sam. Whose appeared to have a major crisis of conscious. But even I know that's not the way the mob works. No backsies." Morgan snorted leveling the gun on Morgan.

"If you're not careful. You're going to do something that you cant take back." Sonny looked between his son and Jason and made a decison. He put his gun on the ground and kicked it clear across the room away from everyone. "I threw my gun down. Now its time to give me yours."

"What the hell is going on here?" Carly exclaimed running into the room to see Morgan holding a gun.

"Mom don't try to talk me out of it. I'm helping dad get rid of his problem." Morgan said excitedly as he hopped up and down.

"What problem is that? Jason and Sam." Carly said leveling a hard gaze at Jason whose gun was still pointed on Morgan.

"I . . I dont know. You'd have to ask dad that, but I get the feeling he was in on it with Sam here." He said swinging the gun in her direction. "Then she had a change of heart. Now dad just has to say the word and if he wants me to kill them I will."

Sonny shook his head no.

"You're not going to hurt anyone. You're not even supposed to be involved. Let your father handle this and you can go home with me," she said stepping closer to her son with each passing word.

"I'm not a baby anymore," he said swinging the gun on her. "I'm a grown man and i'm capable of saving you and helping Dad."

She froze to her spot aware that the gun could go off by accident ending her life whether he meant for it to happen or not.

"Look, mom Dad only did this for you anyway. I mean what reason does he have to turn against Jason. So you tell me? Who am I supposed to kill?" He said closing one eye as he looked down the barrel of the gun at Sam and then Jason and back at again.

Carly looked at Sonny for help.

"Listen, the only person who runs the organization is me. So if you want to be involved the first step is taking direction. That means listening when I tell you to put the gun down."

"Nice try, dad. You're never going to give me a chance unless I wrestle it from your. So if mom's not going to choose then I'll choose myself."

"That's not going to work because if you shoot me. I'm going to be forced to return the favor. And I dont want to do that. I thought we were friends . . . Family," Jason interceded.

"We were, but this isn't personal this is just business. I cant have you going against my dad and my mom."

"I'll choose. I'll choose." Carly said her voice cracking under the pressure. "I choose neither."

"That's not an option."

"It is for me. I love Jason and he loves me and I want more than anything for our relationship to work. But if its going to we need to start out fresh. And we can't do that if I am any way responsible for getting rid of Sam. Jason has to love me on his own. Not because I did something to his wife."

Morgan shook his head. "This is the secret of yours that Michael kept hinting too. Saying that he would tell me when we all went out to dinner."

"Yes, I'm in love with Jason. And I hurt your father, badly. But you need to learn something that he has yet to figure out. That you cant fix your problems through violence."

Sonny hung his head and his shoulders slumped at that little morsal of truth. This was a bad idea and he should have know better when Sam first approached him. He was just consumed with his own rage that it found its companion in Sam.

Morgan's hand trembled as he aimed the gun at Sonny and then at Jason. Confused as to what to do with this new information. He rubbed at his temple.

"Put the gun down. You're way in over your head."

"Listen to Jason, Michael." Max said who up until that point had remained silent to let Carly have a chance to diffuse the situation.

"I can do this without either of my parents help. I'll just kill the person for who all this probably wouldn't have happened," He turned his gun on Sam and pulled the trigger. Sonny lunged pushing him down sending the bullet flying into Sam's shoulders.  
X

X

X

X  
Authors Note: Yes Sam got shot in the shoulder. If anyone whose watched GH for a long time knows thats there favorite place to shoot people. So I did my own personal shout out lol. ~ On a seperate note next chapter will be my last. Enjoyed reading everyone's comments. I live for those. Really.


	25. Chapter 25

Six Months Later . . .

"Who goes on picnic dates with their mom, dude?" Morgan said carrying the cooler of drinks from the car with Michael.

"Considering everything that we've been through lately. We could use a more family friendly event." Michael said thinking he could at least appreciate the gesture. "Besides it was Jason's idea."

"Yeah mom was telling me that he had took her on a little picnic date before when she was still in the hospital. She wanted to share that perfect moment with the rest of her family."

"So you're going to smile and like it. Regardless of what your feelings are towards Jason." Michael declared his knuckles turning white under the strain of carrying the cooler. He was beginning to wonder why he hadn't parked his car closer.

"All that is water under the bridge. I love dad, but I realize now that she's just much happier with Jason," Morgan said screaming out a hello to the connodling couple at the table.

Michael didn't want to say anything further, but he also noticed that Jason was good for Morgan too. Who had taken to sleeping over at moms on the weekends. Carly couldn't stop singing his praises about all the progress he was making. That she was sure was due to the calming effect that Jason seemed to have over Morgan.

"I'm glad you all agreed to be here," she said reaching across the table and squeezing her son's hands.

"No problem. I could use the day off." Michael said.

"I was free," Morgan replied shrugging.

"Whatever, the reason I'm just glad that we can be here as a family." Jason said patting Morgan on the back lovingly.

"Um, Where did you want the cooler?" Michael asked looking around.

"You can place it on the grass by the table," she said gesturing to the side.

"Who else is coming?" Morgan asked looking at the spread across the table. It seemed like there ws enough there to feed an entire army.

Carly frowned slightly. "I invited everyone I could think of, but everyone claimed to be busy. So i'm hoping that things clear up. Otherwise it will be just us."

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Dad."

"Morgan." Michael exclamed sitting next to his brother. Thinking that was a sure way to bring a happy occassion down. "What did the doctor tell you about lying?"

"Thats right Morgan. If you're going to make amends part of that is being honest with your family." Jason said.

"Look at how you all are reacting. Jumping down my throat."

"That's great, Morgan." Carly beamed with a warmth that reached her eyes. "We don't have the market cornered on redemption. If we're going to be true family again that means opening our hearts to our extended family as well. That includes Sonny."

Jason kissed her forehead lightly. "If you can try so will I."

Michael cleared his throat thinking a change of subject was in order. "Are your boys coming?"

"Yes, they are actually. Here's Elizabeth now?" Jason said running across the field to meet up with her. "Thanks for bringing the boys."

"Can we go play in the playground?" said Cameron tugging on Jason's hand.

"Can we Dad?" Asked Jake excitedly.

"Fine, but stay where I can see you," he responded looking after the boys.

"They were happy to come. They've been looking forward to it all week. All Aiden could talk about was the food," Elizabeth laughed. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it."

"Elizabeth wait. I think we would all love it if you stayed."

She looked back at the picnic table were Carly was chatting excitedly with Michael. "I dont know."

"If I promise she won't bite. Will you stay?" He teased.

"Well, if you say it that way why not," She said shoving him playfully. "But seriously, I dont want anyone to feel uncomfortable."

"Elizabeth, come over," Carly yelled from the table.

"The queen has spoken," he said pointing back to the table. She laughed and joined the others at the table.

She was actually having fun talking about the boys and her latest crazy case at the hospital. Everyone was so enthralled that no one saw when Sam walked up to the table holding a sleeping Danny in her arms.

"Oh, let me get him for you." Jason said hopping up from the table and grabbing his son from her arms.

"He actually just ate a light snack and fell asleep in the car ride over. I wouldn't wake him If its at all possible to avoid doing so." She said remembering his early temper tantrum at breakfast.

"I'm sure once he hears the voices of his brother and his friends he will pep right up." He nodded kissing the boy on his cheek the smell of his johnson and johnson lotion filling his nostrils.

"Right. Have fun." She said kissing her son one last time on the cheek before hurrying off."

"Sam, won't you stay?"

She thought about it for a moment. She had certainly forgiven Morgan for a situation that truly was of her own making. Not to mention that he was off on his meds at the time and she wanted to be apart of his recovery and not his set back. But she still wasn't in a place that she could sit across from the man she loved and not want to be with him. "No, my mom actually wanted us to have a girls day just the two of us."

"Sounds great," he nodded unable to keep the disappoint from his voice.

"Next time for sure though," she said jogging back to the car on the north side of the park.

He returned to the table and this time it was Carly's turn to greet their guests. As it was Sonny who was walking towards the picnic.

"He got his memory back?"

"Why is that the first question you ask me?" Carly said anoyed putting her hands on her hips.

"Just answer the question. I see no reason to beat around the bush." He said shrugging stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Carly's nostrils flared. "No, he only remembers me. Nothing''s changed."

SonNy nodded looking off into the distance towards the kids park.

"So what you're not going to stay?"

"No. The therapist explained to me that I need to be a positive role model for my kid and that means he needs to see me doing the same positive things that he cares about. This is positive." He said plastering on a fake smile.

"Dad, I'm glad you came," Morgan said approaching the pair.

"Me to buddy," he said throwing his arms around his son.

Carly went back to the table and grabbed a very fussy Danny from Jason's arms. Soothing him enough to hand him over to Elizabeth who would walk him over to where the other boys are playing.

"So far there are no major incidents," Jason said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. As he kissed her neck lovingly.

"Bite your tongue. Sonny might yet surprise us," Carly stated watching him throw a frisbee with the boys.

"I dont think so. He's been working hard to be someone that Morgan cam immulate," Jason said watching the man's interactions.

"And how long do you think thats actually going to last before he goes back to the mob and business as usually." Carly said the bitterness evident in her voice.

"Hopefully, long enough for Morgan to take his meds consistently without going off."

Carly frowned. "It's been six months. I don't think its fair of us to be sitting around waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Oh no thats not what I'm saying," Jason said pulling her back towards the table. This time she was sitting on his lap. "I like to think that I have a little to do with his recovery. I just hope that we've made enough progeress together that if he were to go off his meds. He could count on me to be there."

"He does," she said kissing his lips. "I think we all count on you to be there."

He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Revealing the solataire diamond ring on the inside. "I can get down on one knee if you'd like."

Carly shook her head no emphatically her gaze stuck on the ring.

Jason laughed. "I know it hasn't been that long, but this is the most sure I have ever been about someone. I love you and Morgan and Michael. You can count on me to be there for you always. I want you to have my solemn vow that I will be."

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "No."

"What do you mean no?" he screamed.

Carly stood up and observed that Elizabeth was still in the kid's park getting Danny settled. Morgan and Michael were out in the field playing frisbee with Sonny. No one seemed aware of the storm that was brewing back at the table. "I don't want to get married anymore."

"So this is about Sonny? I thought you said that your divorce was final." Jason asked looking upon his girlfriends stricken face confused.

"Of course it is. We had a prenup and I didn't contest anything and neither did he. So it all went well. I was honest about that with you," she said glancing at the field hoping none of the guys came rushing over.

"So whats holding you back?"

"I don't want to be married anymore. I don't want to make that trip down the aisle one more time just to be told by some lawyer later on that I've been served." She said the memories of all her failed relationships coming down to sit on her chest making it hard for to even breath.

"But we won't be that way."

"How can you say that? You still don't have all of your memories back. You could very well wake up one day and remember it all 5 years from now or 5 months. Then its goodbye Carly hello Sam." Carly said waving her hand in the air.

"Dammit, Carly," he said slamming his hands down on the table in frustration. "I thought we were passed that and you're still holding on to doubt about my love for you."

She sighed rubbing his tense forearm as she laid her head on his shoulders. "No i've accepted that. I just meant that anything could happen between now and forever. I just cant take that chance anymore, but I'm commited to you I am. If you agree we could have a small commitment ceremony. I'll even wear whatever ring you want."

He turned to look at her. "I dont know that just sounds like you're trying to placate me."

"No, I've actually been thinking about this for awhile. About bringing the boys once Morgans cleared to fly and going on a small vacation. Just us four. Will pledge our love to each other and exchange rings because thats all you really need when you truly love someone." She paused placing her hands together in the prayer position. "What do you say?"

THE END.

X

X

X

Authors Note: Yes, I deliberately left that question open-ended. I know what I think would happen, but I thought I'd leave it up to the individual reader to make up their own minds. Feel free to comment your answer lol.  
If you havent checked out the videos that go along with this story. Please check out my Authors page for the link to youtube. Thanks for Reading Bye.


End file.
